Mi vida con Shuichi
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: seudo cronología de lo caótico y sin descanso que es vivir con Shuichi. Lemon (cap 08 up)
1. Default Chapter

Mi vida con Shuichi…

-ya se que eres indiferente y todo, pero…

-¿Indiferente?

-una vez que te sientas a escribir en tu dichosa computadora, no piensas en nada más.

-Mh,.-basta un chasquido, un paso y voy tras el.

-Además prefieres trabajar o estar con tus amigos, o pasear a estar conmigo. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-En casa de mi amiga, como te dije. Hubiera sabido antes que tendrías la tarde libre…

-Mh, fue de improviso. Y no hay locomoción hasta las seis. Son las cuatro. En parte también es por tu falta de preocupación…

-ángel mío, si tuviera alas volaría en este mismo momento siguiendo el rastro de tu olor que me sigue a través del campo.

-mh, palabras bonitas nomás. Escritor tenías que ser.

-…

-¿Estás enojado? 

-Bueno, entonces te dejo.

-… ¡no, espera!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Es que… Yoo… 

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Si me vas a decir algo…

-Sólo… que te quiero.

-…

-no importa que no puedas responderme. Sólo quería decírtelo ahora.

-También te quiero, estupidez en forma física, si no, no sería tu amante.

-….

-Eres el peor de todos. En fin, te dejo. Voy a tomar una café helado.

-Si, voy a decirle al grupo que si quieren gravar. ¿Te espero a la cena?

-Me encantaría.

-Está bien, cocinaré para ti. ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Ya sabes, mi plato favorito. Pero te la pasarás toda la tarde cocinando, tienes mucho sueño perdido, preferiría que te fueras a dormir. Yo llevaré comida de tu restaurante favorito y comeremos. Okay?

-Mh… preferiría cocinarte.

-Y yo te prefiero bien despierto a la noche. Tengo planes.

-¿Saldremos?

-¿Eso es un no?

-…

-adios.-Y corté.

Vaya con este baka, siempre fastidiando, nunca se da cuenta de cuanto y como lo quiero. No es muy bueno entendiendo los sentimientos de los demás, pero en fin, creo que es parte de su encanto, o como diría Toha, su Gravitation. No pude evitar casi atorarme con las carcajadas que intentaban a toda costa salírseme. Bueno, Toha siempre ha sido medio loco. Nunca he comprendido porqué se culpó de todo lo que pasó con Yuki. Para variar, estoy con mi laptop cuando debiera estar divirtiéndome, como siempre, pero orgías báquicas ya no son mi estilo. Ahora que lo pienso, me encantaría estar con ése baka que cada cosa que hago la encuentra maravillosa, aunque no entienda ni una pizca. No sé cómo, pero a veces dice cosas cuerdas. Cuando se lo dije a mi hermana y a Toha, rieron. Sería pedir demasiado según ellos. Sería como pedir tener una conversación medianamente inteligente con Ryuichi Sakuma. En mi opinión exageran. Por lo que me ha contado Shu- chan, las mejores ideas que ha tenido han sido gracias a él. Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que sea muy bueno. Pero me contó que cuando estuve en Nueva York, por unos momentos perdió la voz, y fue a la sala esa de grabación, y allí estaba Sakuma con su na no da, le tomó el cuaderno con sus muchas idioteces escritas para comunicarse, y empezó a dibujar. Claro que prefirió dibujar en el suelo, y según Toha les costó mucho sacar aquella bendita pasta de lápices, lo que no sabe Toha, es que después tomó el dibujo de Shu, y le hizo encima una pelota de luz, y alrededor escribió "Shine, shine". Lo sé, porque quité el bendito dibujo del block y lo mandé a enmarcar. Ahí se ve el chiquillo. No sé, creo que realmente me hubiera disparado si en ése momento no llega Shu a hablarme no sé muy bien qué inconexiones, pero recuerdo que me hizo sentir mucho mejor conmigo mismo, dijo que era una tontería que siguiera pensando que yo había tenido la culpa. Y tenía razón. Al parecer, Toha le había pedido que no me volviera a molestar, su rostro expresaba una molestia al momento de decirle que regresaba a casa, a ésa casa que llamo hogar, y que tengo con ése chiquillo. A decir verdad, no sé cuando es su cumpleaños, intentaré saberlo para reservar ese día para una cita, o algo similar. Y la noche, claro, aunque de común se me escapa. Si fuera chica, sería una fan más gritando "Kawaii" como loca en sus conciertos. 

Ese chico. Recuerdo cuando lo encontré con una horrenda canción, nunca ha podido escribir una buena canción, son todas inconexas, le haría escuchar "Second Sight" de Placebo. Pero siguiendo el hilo de mis recuerdos, él me seguía, y a mí me producía cosas que me costó un poco aceptar. Me hacía recordar como era antes de Yuki. Toha creyó que me hacía daño, pero en realidad me hacía daño no recordar, me hacía daño no aprender que tenía que vivir con el recuerdo de Yuki, y que la culpa no me hacía bien. 

Y así, fui a ver su primera actuación en vivo. Si no hubiera estado Sakuma, hubiera sido un desastre. Pero el chiquillo se veía adorable, y cuando fue a mi apartamento, lo tomé. Seguramente el no quería eso. Seguramente no sabía que existía. Él nació el día que decidió ser cantante. Antes ni después había nada. Justo cuando su sueño comenzó a hacerse realidad, aparecía ante sus ojos. No sé si cambió un poco, pero a los días ya no era el mismo. Mh, vaya, realmente no creo que hubiese nadie antes de mí. El chico era un torpe, y estaba nervioso. Casi lo pongo a ver level C. nunca la primera vez es muy buena que yo sepa. Además, yo sólo había experimentado con chicos, nunca tanto como ser un experto. En todo caso, ahora creo que las cosas irían mejor si nos viéramos más, y estuviéramos menos cansados. No me cansa tanto el trabajo como las estadías en el hospital. Y él trabaja muy duro. 

Su cuerpo dorado bajo el mío parece brillar con una fuerza casi similar a cuando canta en el escenario, haciéndome brillar a mí también. No puedo evitar desear mucho más de lo que ése muñeco está destinado a darme. A veces siento celos de sus fans, él se entrega mucho para ser lo que es, y para mí, a la hora que termino de escribir sólo me queda su sueño. A veces lo despierto para taparlo, ese baka se toma muy seguido un resfriado, pero se vuelve a quedar dormido muy pronto. a veces me agota, pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos dedicados el uno al otro escasean. Ese parece que tiene baterías inagotables, siempre que estamos juntos duermo hasta más tarde en la mañana, y él llega al trabajo lleno de energía. Como diría cualquiera, se le ve cuando tuvo suerte en la noche.

Me encanta seducirlo. Me siento un lobo, o algo así tras un inocente "pelo" rojo. Así fue desde el principio. Lo tiré a la cama, y le fui quitando las ropas mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y las orejas, cosa que aprovecho de decir, sirve tanto como para hombres como para mujeres. Creo que el secreto de ser un buen seductor consiste en saber relajar lo suficiente a la presa. Lo malo es que después esperan siempre lo mismo. No es que las mujeres me aburran, es que ninguna me supo enamorar e insistir tanto como este baka. El es el peor de todos. La primera noche no sabía nada, se limitó a tomar el placer, casi sin saber de qué se trataba, con los ojos abiertos a veces, le escuchaba suspirar sorprendido y asustado, su cuerpo daba unos escalofríos nada más exquisitos, me fascinó sentirlo latiendo. Intentó detenerme al llegar a su pantalón, yo iba bajando besándole la piel, la piel que casi a gritos desee cuando le vi en el escenario, así que lo besé mientras mis manos seguían, y a él la angustia lo empezaba a atrapar. Me quitó la camisa, pero no estaba totalmente entregado. Yo habia sentido en carne propia lo que un desgarro puede hacer, y no quise hacerle eso. No importaba, en mi cuarto tenía todo preparado. Como buen seductor, casi siempre había chicas, lo malo es que no me quedaban preservativos, pero el chico era virgen. Mis conocimientos me permitieron notarlo. Tenía vaselina, así que seguí con el plan propuesto. La excitación que el chico parecía producirme no se agotó en ése rato, y pasamos buena parte de la noche juntos. Vaya, parece que aún siento ése calosfrio en mi pecho al oirle susurrar Yuki… Yuki… el chico ése me llamaba, y su voz y los estremecimientos de su cuerpo me hacían sentir lo que sus vagos conocimientos me habrían otorgado quizás. 

Si, lo recuerdo bien, le besaba la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados y su voz parecía rogarme, la tenía afectada… oirle casi cantar mi nombre durante una noche ha sido mi objetivo. Sus caricias casi no las sentía, y es que al chico lo tenía poseido. Totalmente mío. Y él, sin darse cuanta, ésa noche tomó algo más que un rato. El hecho de sentirlo vibrando por mí, a través de mí, besar su garganta que clamaba al momento de penetrarlo, mh.

La noche siguiente sólo me fastidió, así que le dije que se fuera. Me daba risa, reaccionaba como un cachorrito castigado. Me enternecían sus tonterías, pero me frustraba que no viera el grado de mi entrega, que siempre supusiera que no me importaba en lo absoluto, cuando él lo era todo. Ahora parece comprender un poco más, aunque dudo que llegue a comprenderme. Parece más bien un cachorrito que un compañero de cama, pero prefiero soportar las pocas molestias que me da, los cachorritos son incondicionales. O casi. Después que aprenden cómo comportarse y agradar, es bastante difícil dejarlos ir, aunque se crea necesario. Sin darme cuenta, en mi cama había un espacio sólo para él. Empecé ya no a ser el amo, empecé derrepente a dejarme llevar por sus caricias sin notarlo, no sé cómo comenzó a conocer y reconocer los puntos más sensibles de mi cuerpo, y a dejarme llevar, a veces yo navegaba enteramente suyo por los espacios secretos del sexo y de los cuerpos. Y ya no abría los ojos para ver los ojos semi cerrados de placer del niño, los abría para verle sonriendo, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y volvía su lengua a trabajar en lo que hacía y entonces yo perdía la cabeza. Era extraño que él quisiera acostarse conmigo, pero en cuanto daba las señales yo corría a su lado sin que lo notara. Cuando yo quería estar con él, a veces sus negativas me dejaban frustrado. No justifico con que tenga 18 años y no sea más que un niño, como me dijo mi hermana. él es un hombre, lo puedo aseverar. Ahora que para esconder lo que es use esa mascara de niño, es una máscara. Por eso no le permito comportarse tontamente cuando está conmigo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si yo no las uso?

El cantante que fue poseyendo mi alma, mi casa y mi cama como si todo fuera perfectamente natural, posó su beso, y compró mi vida y mi cuerpo. Mi amante. Mis amigos reclamarán que no estuve con ellos si no voy ahora. Son ellos, los que estuvieron conmigo cuando pasó lo de Yuki, ahora gracias a mi amante que ellos reprobaron en algún segundo que puedo hablar de Yuki sin estremecerme. 

Tomé el primer móvil para ir a casa como a las seis. El chico estaba como de costumbre durmiendo sobre el sillón. Se me había olvidado la comida, así que fui a mi escritorio a pedirla, para no despertarlo. Preparando las cosas trataba que no se despertara. Llegó la comida, y al parecer tenía hambre, porque al desenvolverla, empezó a babear, y se despertó. 

-¡Yuki! -Se me tiró encima. 

-cuidado, por dios.

-Yuki, te estaba esperando.

-Llegué hace un rato, te vi tan dormido que no quise despertarte.

-Yuki…

-Qué.

-Yuki…

-…

-Te quiero, te quiero mucho –volvió a abrazarme. Y lo abracé de vuelta. Y me hizo ese juego en la oreja que me excita mucho. Cuando quiere conmigo sabe hacérmelo saber. 

-Pero comamos primero, traje esto para ti. Debes alimentarte muy bien, gastas mucha energía en el escenario. 

-Si. –Y saltó juguetonamente a comer. Mientras comía me contaba acerca de sus tonteras de la NG, de cómo habían sido éstos días. Me preguntó qué había pasado con mis amigos.

-Nada –le contesté- me entretuve pensando, ellos ahora hablan de sus familias. -dejó de comer. Creo que se le quitó el apetito. –y me traje de allá esta video cinta para que la veamos juntos.

-Yuki…

-dime.

-¿Te apenas no haberte casado?

-No. Mientras esté contigo, no puedo pensar en eso.

-Y después.

-Después de qué.

-De mí.

-Ahí se verá.

-Pero Yuki…

-No quiero hablar más del tema, tal vez no haya un después. 

-¿Eh?

A pesar de que mi recuperación había sido satisfactoria después de mi viaje a nueva York, aún no se podía asegurar lo que tengo. 

-que puede que me la pase toda la vida con un baka fastidioso al lado. –lo dije como burlándome, pero vigilándolo. A lo mejor su preocupación por mi salud arruinaba mis planes. -.-  ._.

la comida seguía donde mismo. Empecé a preocuparme. Entonces sonrió. Terminé de comer, cosa que no hago muy seguido, porque no tengo mucho apetito. Y puse la cinta. 

Pueden adivinar de qué era, y su cara al verla. Sí, era un Yaoi lemon, la amiga que había prestado su apartamento era fan, y me había prestado unas cuantas. Dijo que ayudarían a mejorar mi manía de estar en el computador escribiendo. No entiendo porqué se me critica tanto por ello. La cara de Shu chan por unos momentos pareció llenarse de gotitas. Estaba muy tenso cuando la cinta acabó. Le besé el cuello.

-¿Vamos?

No me contestó. Se dejó acariciar por mí, tal como la primera vez. Pero su mirada estaba intranquila.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Yuki…

-Dime.

-¿Estás bien? De salud…

-Claro, el médico me autorizó. –sus ojos brillaron.

-¿En serio? (Honto ni?)

-Si

-¿En serio de adeveras? (honto ni honto ni?)

-Sii. (ya maás impaciente)

-de adeveras adeveritas…

-¡Si! Ya deja de tontear. Me aburres cuando haces eso. -Me levanté y me fui a la cama. Fue tras de mi, y se quedó en la puerta.

-Es sólo que Mika me dijo que estabas así por mi culpa. Tengo miedo de hacerte más daño.

-Entra. -Se quedó de pie avergonzado. -¿no fuiste tu el que me hizo pensar que yo no tenía culpa?

-Si, pero…

-¿No fuiste tu el que me dijo –Sonreí- que aunque tuviera un hoyo en mi estómago no me dejarías ir?

-Si…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Seguro estarás bien? 

-¿Qué le hace el agua al pez? –encendía un cigarrillo.

-¡Yuki! –se me tiró encima y me besó. 

Las ropas quedaron como siempre tiradas en el suelo. Las espaldas estremecidas se daban el lujo de estallar juntas. El niño como siempre hizo de las suyas. El niño estuvo conmigo como siempre había estado. Parecía pasivo, pero no lo era. Como todo lo mejor, es simplemente inclasificable. Sus mordidas no más, a veces me dejaban marcas. Y como él se vestía con muy poca ropa para cantar, trataba de no dejarle marcas. Esta vez fui yo el que quedó boca arriba, y el niño aún agitándose. Sentí su lengua recorriendo mis caderas. Mi cara se puso roja, como por costumbre, abrí los brazos y gemía, porque el niño ya me había hecho perder el control. Su lengua hacía que mi cuerpo respondiera de una forma distinta a como respondía con otras personas. Su Gravitation debía ser, claro, soy conciente que tengo a Shu de una manera que nadie más lo tiene, pero él parece no sentirse acreedor de lo mismo. Me pregunto qué le habrá hecho, cada vez parecía mejorar. Una vez le dije que era pésimo en la cama, parece que algo le hizo poner más empeño. Es que es un arte difícil. Me creí un experto hasta toparme con su cabeza. Como dice el genio de The Doors, Jimmi, "mi trabajo era tomar una llave, y abrirle la cabeza a la gente. Me gustaba mi trabajo. Entonces pasaste tu, y aquí estoy, con una maleta haciendole dedo a un camion". Escribía libros de amor con una angustia incontrolable. Esa angustia que se hizo física, y al pasar de los años me traería esta enfermedad. Y entonces llegó el verdadero amor, y estoy aquí, con un hombre. Escribía cuentos de hadas para mujeres, y estoy con un hombre. Ironías del destino. Escribía al principio porque no tenía nada más qué hacer, luego porque era mi sueño. Ahora escribo porque sólo se brillar a través de mi escritura, sólo a través de mis escritos, Shuichi me hace brillar. Hubo quien me dijo que la mayoría sólo brillaba cuando estaba en la cama, Shuichi tiene la posibilidad de brillar en el escenario, de mostrarse y decirle al mundo: ¡Mirad, así es como brillo, así me siento, esto es lo que hago! Y ser amados en el instante por multitudes. Las millones de fans que a él y a mí nos necesitan no existen en el momento que más brillamos, en el momento que estamos aquí, siempre aquí, en mi cama. Shuichi ahora duerme, y el sueño ha huido de mis pupilas. Mis pensamientos me han llevado a traer la laptop hasta la cama. Es genial. Shu se revuelve en sueños. Me pregunto qué soñará, babea. Dice "yuki". Una gotita. Sueña conmigo, mi ente empieza a rodar. Si describiera lo que pienso, sería una película para adultos. 

¿Lo despierto?

Toco su abdomen exquisito. El abdomen más deseado del japón. Me lo como. El niño despierta, y hago realidad mis pensamientos… el niño me mira sonriendo, y repite como siempre: Yuki… Yuki… y su voz me transporta al deseo que lo siga repitiendo la noche entera. Cuando su voz se detenga para juguetear, seré yo el que grite y me agite tras su figura. Le abrazo fuertemente, el me acepta, se rie, se abre de piernas, lo miro, el niño a la luz de la noche, se ve muy sensual, sus ojos semi cerrados, sus labios semi abiertos repitiendo mi nombre casi como un ruego, junto con sus jadeos. Le estoy poseyendo sin protección ni suavizante. El cuerpo se estremece ya no como la primera vez, cada vez las sensaciones nuevas se van haciendo menos excitantes y maravillosas, para transcurrir suaves. Y prefiero un compañero a un bufón en la cama, así que beso el cuello que se me ofrece sabiendo los puntos, y es en un momento, el me acaricia las piernas con sus pies, siempre yo arriba, siempre el buscando en mi espalda algo que siempre encuentra, siempre en una armonía dulce difícil de repetir. Ya hasta me estoy olvidando de los otros cuerpos a su lado. Y la lengua ajena recorre mi boca, y sube por mi quijada hasta mi oreja, y me dejo llevar por el placer de sus jugueteos exquisitos. Acabo, le araño un poco la espalda. Se separa un poco, tiene los ojos con lagrimitas, creo que lo dejé adolorido.

-Yuki… ahora el nombre del amor suena como un reproche.

Le volteo, y trato de besar sus heridas. Tal como ésa vez que se vistió de sailor, creo que se quedará dormido con las caricias. Pero se estremece, y mantiene su cabeza arriba. Incluso cuando recorro por el placer de verlo gozar sus más recónditos pliegues. Subo, y beso su cintura, su cuerpo responde dándose la vuelta, me entretengo besando su cadera.

-Yuki… 

el chico pide más, me mira pidiéndome sexo oral, sabe que lo torturaré de placer durante mucho rato, sabe que no puede resistirse. No le dejo estallar para que siga pidiendome, siga necesitandome. No me di cuenta cuando se incorporó, no me di cuanta de cuando me besó, y jugueteó. Me di cuenta cuando me subió a la cama, y me seguía besando, que quería poseerme. Me di vuelta, acomodandome, él reacciono inmediatamente, nos deseabamos mucho el uno al otro, y el chico a traves de su entrega, y de buscarme sin cesar, me tenía como muchos hubieran querido tenerme. Me penetró despacio mientras besaba mi cuello, igual cuasaba dolor y placer, el sexo es igual que la vida, desgarra de dolor y risa. Frotaba mi vientre, me arquée para que pudiera hacerlo mejor, me masturbaba y me mordía las orejas como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Acabó en uno de los sonidos que me gustaría gravar, si, ahora que lo pienso, una cinta con nuestros encuentros sería algo muy bueno. 

Después de un rato, Shu descansa con una sonrisa que me atrevo a besar. Estamos muy atravesados en la cama, nos vamos a resfriar. Lo arrastro y lo meto conmigo a la cama, donde lo abrazo. Él como siempre responde al abrazo con un susurro: Yuki…

Y es que sólo tiene que decirlo, y me derrito. 

Yuki.

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de gravitation. La verdad, si le cambio los nombres queda eso, porque en realidad la base es una autobiografía. Frente al compu, con una taza de café y escuchando placebo, mis caderas son agredidas por los dedos de alguien que ya sabe como llegar. Son dedos largos, y frios. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, o similar dirigirlo a jakito_kunhotmail.com. 


	2. mi vida con shuichi 02

Tinta verde.

Unas manos ocultas hasta el momento en la oscuridad rasgaron mi silencioso y dedicado trabajo en la computadora, este chiquillo molestoso parece no importarle lo mucho que a mi mi trabajo en ella, peor al menos casi siempre se queda quieto. Me molesta que no sepa lo que desee, o que no desee lo mismo que yo. A veces me molesta que se quede quieto. Parece no darse cuenta de todo lo que le entrego, he notado que siempre le parece poco. acaba de abrazarme, y de apoyar su mentón en mi hombro, acaricio su piel, y parece agarrar vuelo, pues introduce sus manos por dentro de mi pantalón. Sabe que me enloquecen sus dedos, pero nunca había actuado así. Me recargo en él, e introduce su lengua en mi oreja, gimo alto, sabe volverme loco cuando quiere. Al parecer terminaremos esta noche en la cama. El dulce aroma del shampoo del pelirrojo me llama a asumir. Muerde mi cuello, y mi oreja mientras sus manos han agarrado posesivamente mi miembro por debajo del pantalón. ¡Ah! Sus dedos simplemente me enloquecen, cierro mis ojos y me concentro en las sensación de sentir su lengua profunda provocándome ir más allá de mi cuerpo, mientras se pasea entre mi cuello, tal como sabe hacerlo, y de sus manos, me abro de piernas para dejarlas pasar hasta donde quieran. Como he dicho antes, los escritores definitivamente somos muy fáciles. Me tiene totalmente dominado, totalmente suyo. Mi amor sin necesidad de producirse demasiado me tiene en la palma de su mano, oh, dios, la palma que recorre la parte más sensible y delicada de mi organismo, haciéndome dar sacudidas que se dirían de un epiléptico. Mi dios, estoy gimiendo casi sin quererlo, siento el olor de sus piel y me restriego un poco contra su cara, no tan áspera de afeitarse como la mía, mh… Pero sus manos me hacen distraerme, ya falta poco, pero trato de no moverme para no interrum… interrumpirle… Oh, dios, esto es… realmente… Mi pantalón está desabrochado, no pude evitar abrir los ojos, me da una mirada profunda a los ojos, y se arrodilla en el suelo. Me relajo sobre la silla ante el laptop aún encendido, y muevo las caderas hacia delante para facilitarle el trabajo. Estoy sumamente excitado, caliente, de todo, pero se me estremece hasta el pelo al sentirle su boca, más bien sus labios besándome donde sabe que más me  causa… Ah, ah, no sé qué diablos me causa, pero, ah, se siente muy bien… se siente… Ah…Shu-chan haciendo de las suyas… de nuevo… ¿Qué más se podría esperar? Ah… el pequeño demonio me recorre desde abajo a la punta, y disfruta alargando mi tortura. Dejo que mi respiración se acelere lo más que pueda, ya a estas alturas no me interesa seguir fingiendo que no me hace nada, me quejo cada vez más fuerte, le miro, y noto su rostro ya expresando más deseo del normal. Sus manos apoyadas en mis caderas, sus dedos largos y fríos, siempre me han llamado la atención los dedos de la gente. Acabo finalmente en un gran suspiro, provocado por ésos labios calientes y los dedos delgados simplemente sujetando. Reposo con los ojos cerrados, y los abro para verlo de pie frente a mi. Le sonrio. Pero tiene una expresión triste.

-Estuviste muy bien hoy, has mejorado mucho en este tiempo. –Trato de que se ria.

-Yuki…

-Dime- Me paro frente a él, me arreglo un poco el pantalón, y miro sus ojitos tristes. Mi cara debe reflejar el placer y el deseo. El suyo refleja un extraño pesar. 

-Es que… Tengo un concierto pasado mañana y…

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-no sé si… Es que es en nueva york.

-…

-Yuki, yo…

-No hay problema, estaré allí.

-Yu Yuki…

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? -Sus ojitos se agrandaron de alegría. Me encanta cuando hace eso. Me encandila cuando es él mismo. El camino más difícil del artista es ése, es romper con toda muralla que nos limite. Aunque eso a veces signifique hacerse daño. He intentado que aprenda eso.

-¡Yuki! –Se me tira al cuello, me abraza unos momentos, sin pasión, es un abrazo como el que da un niño consentido al tener algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a pedir. 

-¿Vamos a la cama?

-¿Eh? –se aleja muy serio de mí. –Sólo… me lo dijiste sólo por eso.

Por alguna vez, la mirada en sus ojos me dio miedo. 

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dijiste que querías ir conmigo sólo porque quieres llevarme a la cama. –su aspecto era enojado. Por primera vez deseé que se comportara en forma tonta. 

-No, lo dije por que creí que era eso lo que querías. 

Shu bajó la vista, y empuñó sus manos. Supe que quería decirme algo que no me gustaría. Decidí evitarlo. 

-Yuki… yo

-Ya, si no quieres sólo debes decirlo, no te enrolles, -lo hice a un lado y crucé la habitación- mira, ¿Mañana a qué hora sale nuestro vuelo? –Me estiré, había estado trabajando mucho, y tenía mucho sueño.- Habrá que hacer las maletas… ¿Por cuántos días?

-Yuki… -Seguí paseándome y haciendo que no escuchaba.

-Dime Shu, habrá que llevar ropa formal, o algo así, no lo creo. Pero llevaremos bañador, y nadaremos en la piscina del hotel… ah, hay que llamar a K para que haga los arreglos, ya sé que a Toha no le gustará, pero nada que tenga que ver entre nosotros le gusta mucho. –Marqué el teléfono de K, estaba grabado en el mío. -¿Aló, K? Habla Eiri Yuki… no, no llamo para preguntar por Shu-chan, él está aquí conmigo, es para preguntarte si puede hacer los arreglos, es que verás, hemos estado trabajando muy duro, y me gustaría acompañarlo por ésta vez. Sí, ya sabes, no me gusta perderme sus conciertos. Claro, el asiento del avión juntos, de primera, por el presuspuesto, ahí hablamos. Si, del hotel, una suite para nosotros… o al menos una habitación a solas… Si, claro. Gracias. Ah, una pregunta, la piscina tiene, digo, el hotel tiene piscina… Ah, ya. Gracias. ¡A las diez! Vaya, madrugaremos. Si, ya lo sé. Adios, gracias. Ya lo ves, todo arreglado.

Todo el tiempo había estado de espaldas a él. Ahora me volteé para verle las mejillas infladas. Creo haber sentido su voz todo el tiempo que hablé por teléfono protestando. Me dio risa ver su expresión, y me puse a reir.

-jajajajaja

-Yuki… Te intentaba decir algo…

-Ya, lo siento, dime, -me hice el pelo a una lado con la mano. Hacía tiempo no me reia. Las únicas veceas que lo hago es cuando veo películas graciosas como Scary Movie, o Shu me hace reir con sus tonteras.

-Es que se me olvidó. 

Empecé a reirme de nuevo, no sé por qué. Me dejé caer en el sillón, y seguí riendo. Shuichi me empezó a acompañar, y terminamos los dos a carcajadas, en un estado de euforia inexplicable. Al final me acerqué a él, y le di un beso, al pincipio simplecito que se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado. A veces me acuerdo de una serie, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, la veía a veces cuando encendía la tele, se trataba de dos policías que eran pareja, y que uno de ellos quería siempre sexo, recuerdo en especial una capítulo donde parecía caricaturizado como un lobo, y el otro, que rehuía del contacto, como una presa. Me siento un pococ el lobo, y la verdad hay veces que me gustaría ser comido, pero me ven el aspecto tan feroz que piensan que lo soy. Al parecer sólo este loco ha podido ver más allá. Baka. Nos separamos, y él me sonrie. 

-Mh.

-Mh. -Me imita. Rio un poco, y sigue.-¿Vamos a la cama?

-Pero… Debemos hacer las maletas. -Lo imito de vuelta.

-Mh… Dormiremos un poco después de ordenar. –Y sigue.

Lo sigo divertido al cuarto. Llevo conmigo una leve sonrisa. Seleccionamos algo de ropa, no mucha, y la guardamos junto con algunas otras cosillas. No kumagoro, gracias a dios. 

Al final me tiro boca abajo en la cama. Estoy agotado. Pero el niño hoy quiere jugar, y bueno, siempre se puede dormir en el avión. Jeje. Así que se sieta literalmente montándome sobre mis caderas, el chico me saca la camisa azul. La verdad, las compré un día al por mayor, tengo demasiados problemas con las fans como para aventurarme a salir siempre. Por hoy, dejaré que Shu haga el trabajo. Así que se pone manos a la obra, me hace un masaje en la espalda, mientras se mueve, y me derrite con ello. A veces me saborea el cuello y las orejas, ya me esté excitando de nuevo, él hace rato goza de una erección. Mis pantalones desaparecen bajo sus manos. Besa mi cuerpo, y deseo más que nunca algo que no sé si querrá darme. Le siento sobre mí, juguetea con mi orejas, me realjo y me distraigo, es de pronto que se aparta, y yo sigo embobado con sus caricias, que le siento entrar de golpe. Obviamente mi cuerpo reacciona, mi alma entera se revoluciona, y vibro más que cuerda, más que las cuerdas de la guitarra de Hiroshi, más que las cuerdas vocales de ese baka que está haciéndome suyo a mis espaldas, oh, ow Shuichi, comienzo a repetir, oh, Shuichi, Shuichi… oh, mi… Shu… él comienza a repetir mi nombre, invoca mi alma mientras con ritmo posee mi cuerpo. Yuki… yuki… ¿Yuki?... ow, Yuki… su lengua hace juegos de tonos con mi nombre, el me llama, quisiera abrazarlo, oh, mi… estoy a punto de acabar, estoy… El niño grita a mis espaldas casi al tiempo que yo. 

Me volteo, y acaricio mi cara con la suya después de recueperar el aliento. El aliento que compartimos en esta cama tantas veces… No tantas como quisiera, pero el afecto compartido no es algo común. Me abraza mientras nos acariciamos con sonrisas en el rostro en ese juego que le encanta hacer. Adoro cuando me comienza a besar. Ya es como siempre, sin ese deseo, esas fuertes pasiones que parecemos inspirar a los demás seres humanos. Es más bien un estado en el que me gustaría quedarme. Miro la hora, son las tres y media. Debo haber despertado a K, eran como las doce y media. Lo sigo besando, y noto la cámara encendida. 

-¿qué significa eso? La apunto con el dedo, un poco asombrado. El niño sonrie pícaramente.

-Creí que querías grabarlo…

-Es verdad. 

Lo miro a los ojos, y entonces lo veo. Entiendo como se siente ahora, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar sentir pesar. Es extraño, aún después de tanto tiempo siento pesar después de haberlo hecho, de haberme entregado.

-Oye, Yuki…

-Dime

-Es que te quedaste pensando.

-Si, ya es hora de irnos a bañar, y luego dormir.

-Pero Yuki…

-Pero qué –casi nunca me contrariaba.

-Quiero seguir jugando. No durmamos, yo quiero jugar hasta el amanecer. 

-Vaya, ¿Sabes lo que pides?

-Perfectamente.

-mh. Bueno, pero ahora estoy adolorido. Además, ya sabes que no debes causarme Stress.

-Yuki…

-Vamos a tomar algo.

Me puse unos pantalones livianos, él un short, y su camiseta. Fuimos a la cocina, prendí la luz, y revisé lo que había.

-¿Quieres vino? Es bueno, me lo regaló Toha.

-¿Tendrá veneno?

Reimos un poco. 

-No, no creo que sea capaz de eso, Shuichi. ¿O prefieres cerveza?

-vino estará bien.

Saco dos copas y lo sirvo. Brindamos antes de beber. Hablamos de ya no recuerdo qué, Shu no podía estar en pie. No resiste muy bien el vino. Lo besé, nos sentamos en el suelo, y puse unos vídeos que no había visto aún. Empezamos a besarnos ahí en la alfombra, fue Shu solo quien se bajó los Short, y se sentó sobre mí. La verdad, no me molestó que lo haya hecho. Se había empezado a mover, lo sabía mareado, a mí el alcohol me produce un poco de, se me suelta la lengua. Y recordé el hoyo que hizo en la pared una vez, y se lo recordé, y nos pusimos a reir, él moviéndose. Mi cabeza estaba muy tensa, más bien mi cuello, y el me puso un cojín bajo, sin dejar de moverse. Era casi como sexo oral, claro, mientras lo hacíamos hablábamos. Después que terminamos lo tiré al suelo, y empecé a juguetear con hacerle cosquillas y ésas cosas. Me moriría si alguien nos hubiera visto en los juegos que estábamos, por suerte la cámara estaba en la pieza. Pero me caí de sorpresa cuando vi que estaba ahí, mirándonos. Miré a Shu, que tenía en ése momento los ojos cerrados, y me dijo que la había ido a buscar en el momento que yo me devolví a la cocina a buscar algo, unas papas fritas, parece. Me reí un poco, y seguí con el juego, el jueguito ése de lamerle por completo. Sin aviso lo solté, y lo dejé caer a la alfombra para dirigirme a la cocina, recordé las tortas que Toha me había traído, y la salsa de frambuesas que tenía. Dejé la tarta sobre la mesa, y Shu me miró confundido desde el suelo.

-¿Estás enojado?

-No. Tiéndete como estabas, con los ojos cerrados. 

-Bien. 

Tenía puesto sólo un slip negro y dejé caer la salsa sobre su ombligo, sus piernas, so pecho, su cuello, sus orejas. Quedamos todos pegoteados meciendonos el uno sobre el otro en un descontrol fenomenal. El cuerpo de Shu se arqueaba, y sin darme casi darme cuenta el mío temblaba de pura excitación, estas sesiones son de las que tienes sólo una vez en tu vida, nuestros cuerpos fueron sólo una bolita de carne pujando por estar más apretada, una bolita de carne que derramaba goteando salsas de salsa y sudor desde su apretado nudo por poseerse mutuamente en una extraña posición que ni en más calientes fantasías imaginé. Nos torturamos mutuamente un largo rato, una de las torturas que amenazaba con volverme un esclavo de ellas. 

Después de un rato de quedarnos quietos, nos miramos y sonreimos. Ni siquiera nos abrazamos. No hacía falta. Aún nos quedaba tiempo, así que encendí un cigarrillo. Ni hablar ya de la posibilidad de dormir esta noche, para eso dormiríamos en el avión. Llevaria mis pastillas para ello. Shu aún estaba en el suelo, mirando el techo.

-¿En qué piensas, Shu? –toqué su rico ombligo. 

-En nada. Suspiró.

-Deberías tatuarte algo en torno a ése ombligo, me encanta, podría ser algo así como…

-¿Un camarón? –me miró sentado a lo indio, y lo miré de vuelta con el cigarrillo en la boca sin saber qué decir. 

-¿Porqué un camarón?

-Es tu comida favorita.

-Eres terrible, Shu. Sí, mi comida favorita tatuada en mi ombligo favorito. –sus mejillas se hincharon.- mh, no pararía de comer en ése platillo.

-Oye, no nos queda mucho, qué vamos a hacer con las tortas?

-Las comeremos como la gente, con café. Ya son las seis, Shu, debemos salir a las ocho. Vamos a bañarnos y a limpiar un poco todo esto. 

Limpiamos primero, y nos fuimos a la tina, que llené con agua tivia. Era necesario, si no, no pararíamos. Nos empezamos a besar en la tina, hoy parecía que a Shu le sopbraran energías, y yo no iba a desaprovecharlo. Hicimos el amor otra vez allí mismo. Más bien fue el quien me tocó. A mis amantes nunca les dejo tocar ciertas cosas, a él nunca parecieron importarle mis escalofríos. Me penetró una vez más en una posición poco decorosa, a lo perro, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Pero acabó bien, y eso era lo importante. Salimos de la tina, y fuimos a vestirnos con lo que habíamos seleccionado la noche anterior. Tomamos las maletas, y salimos hacia nueva York.

Allí el calor era igual soportable. No podíamos salir del hotel, así que mientras ellos practicaban me quedé a mirarlos. Shu parecía inagotable, pero comencé a notar que se distraía con cierta facilidad. Habíamos tomado un buen desayuno, y recuperado todo el sueño perdido, pero él a veces me daba la impresión de estar agotado. Los demás no lo notaban, pero comencé a obligarlo que comiera más sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. K san vino a preguntarme porqué, Sakano estaba con él, así que se los dije. Hiro me escuchó, y coincidió con lo del cansancio, pero debían seguir trabajando. Sólo lo tomé una vez, en la ducha, y el resto del tiempo estube con él como me gustaba, tenerlo quieto entre mis brazos, durmiendo. Es sencillamente delicioso.


	3. mi vida con shuichi 03

Amarillo.

Yuki caminaba fumando un cigarrillo, era un día de invierno no tan frío ya se sentía el viento de la primavera, pero aún ráfagas buscaban tocar su piel. Andaba pensando en nada, soñando y hablando con los espectros que siempre le acompañan a todas partes, los personajes de sus novelas. Frente a su portón, logró distinguir una silueta, pero no pasó a volverse una imagen real hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Hiro se apoyaba en el portón, esperándolo. Su motocicleta descansaba allí también. Se veía molesto.

-Te dije –lo miró amenazante, la mirada que destaza elementos primigenios del corazón que llevan al valor al verlos, -que si lloraba, que fuera por sus propias tonterías.

Yuki dio una profunda chupada a su cigarro. Estaba lleno de diálogos e ideas para su nueva novela, no los podía dejar arrancar así como así.

-Ustedes se han encerrado en ése estudio por una semana, ¿No? Cada vez que llamé me dijeron eso, Bad Luck está ocupado y ahora no podrá hablarles. A mí no me culpes.

-Bueno, pero… 

-Ahora estoy ocupado. Pero… ¿Dices que estaba llorando?

-Este… lo siento, no quise molestarte.

-En todo caso, gracias Hiroshi por el aviso. –Hiroshi lo miró a los ojos, justo como él quería.- eres un muy buen amigo. –una sonrisa pequeña cerró la visera de su casco, y la moto arrancó.

-¿Dónde estará este baka?...

No podía en su pensamiento pronunciar la desazón que le invadió… Un pedazo de su corazón se sintió oprimido… Estaba llorando… Quizá por otro. Mientras subía, inventó una parte de su novela en que la chica se enamoraba de otro… Experimentó varios diálogos mientras le traían los comestibles. Entró al departamento, estaba como siempre, pero el azul parecía invadir paredes. Caminó hacia la cocina, allí ordenó las cosas. 

-¿Yuki? –En el vano de la puerta una sonrisa de siempre intentaba fingir que no pasaba nada. –Yuki, que bueno que viniste, te extrañé mucho…

El rubio lo observó con firmeza. Su pequeño cuerpo no pudo sostener la mirada, pero siguió hablando. Terminaron de ordenar, y Yuki tomó su mentón, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

-Estuviste llorando, Shuichi.

-Yuki…- se sobresaltó. (claro, qué más, en realidad casi lo único que hace es repetir Yuki… si está cansado, aburrido, apenado, melancólico, etc.)

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Es que… -sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. A Yuki se le oprimió el corazón.

-Así que mi padre, que estaba de viaje, llegó a casa, y dijo que me decidiera por mi familia, o por ti, Yuki.

-¿Y ya has tomado una decisión?

-No. Pero he de hacerlo pronto. mañana irá al estudio.

-Bien, para nadie es fácil, pero no me parece justo que se te ponga en ésa encrucijada. Para ti, y para ellos. Simplemente, si no te aceptan cual eres, ¿De qué vale tu sacrificio? No valoran que seas tremendamente tonto, y sincero. Que no llevas una vida doble…

-Creo que es eso lo que prefirieron.

-Mira, si crees que mi padre me aceptó de buenas a primeras con los brazos abiertos… ya sabes que no puedo volver a casa mientras esté contigo… Pero no me importa. Allá no puedo escribir.

-¿Yuki?- Shuichi habló con voz jugosa.

-¿Mh?

-¿Y tú… Qué quieres?

Justo la única pregunta que no debía pronunciar. 

-Yo… Yo no puedo decirte lo que quiero, influiría drásticamente en tu decisión. Y debes tomarla sólo por ti. –se inclinó a apagar el cigarrillo.- En todo caso, sabes que acá no molestas.

-Yuki…

-Ahora estoy muy cansado, estuve mucho… caminando… Voy a la cama… ¿Me acompañas?

-Yuki yo no…- ahora su voz era firme.

-No te estoy pidiendo que hagamos el amor, sino que me acom –pareció perder el equilibrio, y se apoyó en la pared. Se tapó los ojos.

-¡Yuki! -Corrió a su lado a sostenerlo.

-Ya pasó…

caminó el resto del pasillo con el muchacho a su lado. También le ayudó a tenderse en la cama. Hizo ademán de sacar sus pantalones, pero se lo impidió con un gesto. A cambio dio un par de palmadas en la colcha que sonaron a orden, que obedeció sin pensar. Yuki se acomodó. 

-Oye, Yuki… ¿Tu no extrañas a tu madre, tu casa?

-No. –los ojos de Shu chan les obligaron a callarse. De ellos corrían lágrimas. Yuki lo miró triste, ya sabía lo que venía. Una separación, una sombra de tristeza que no se borrará. Buscó su cuerpo con una mano, y lo abrazó. El niño se aferró a su pecho sollozando como nunca antes nadie lo intentó. Le estuvo sosteniendo así mientras las olas del relajante lo cubrían totalmente. 

Shuichi lo soltó, y se aprestó a dormir a su lado. Le quitó la ropa, y cobijó ambos cuerpos bajo la colcha. Iba a abrazarlo, cuando vio que Yuki se aproximaba a él, apoyando su rubia cabeza en su abdomen. Lo miró, y se durmió acariciando sus cabellos. 

El amanecer llegó refrescando sus cuerpos, aún en contacto. Shuichi aún despertando de su pesadilla, hizo a Yuki a un lado para levantarse. Pero Yuki lo abrazó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí, abrazándolo, ahogándolo. 

-No te vayas, Shuichi… Debes volver a trabajar… No te vayas…

-Yuki… Está bien… Debo irme…

Yuki lo soltó, y se volvió de lado. Estaba dormido. Se levantó, dio una ducha, en la cocina vio el frasco de relajantes. Supuso que se había tomado las dosis, por ello perdió el equilibrio. 

-en todo caso, le avisaré a Mica… Para que lo cuide… -lágrimas mojaron el frasco. Un portazo retumbó por toda la casa. Yuki se despertó. Sintió el vacío de la cama. Empuñó su mano entre las sábanas.

-¿Shuichi Shindou? –Irrumpió en el estudio como si fuera natural su presencia. Nunca había molestado, pero esta vez lo creyó necesario. -¿Está aquí Shuichi Shindou?

Sabía que hoy todos irían a sus casas. Su hermana podía facilitarle las cosas algunas veces. Se estaban despidiendo. Su presencia provocó una mudez general.

-¿Yuki? –el mencionado estaba sorprendido.

-Ahí estás. Vamos a casa. Ven.

-Estee… Yuki… Yoo… -Tomó aire. Esto iba a necesitar de todo su valor. –yo tomé una decisión… y…

-No tienes porqué hacérmela saber aquí, baka. Ya sé cual es. Pero mañana tienes día libre, y pasado podrás hacer lo que quieres. ¿Comprendes?

Un gran silencio azotó la sala, dando una respuesta a gritos.

-El que no comprende…

-Ya. Está bien. 

Simplemente se fue dando un portazo. Era increíble, nunca supo cómo caminó si las piernas parecían de lana. Se las había jugado, y perdió. Horror, para su orgullo esto fue un golpe atroz. Pero nadie podía decir que no se las había jugado. Manejó hasta su casa. Subió, y se tomó las píldoras. Caminó hacia la cama, y se tendió allí. Entonces hizo lo que no había querido hacer. Soltó las lágrimas que desde esa mañana le anegaban.

Este niño… Al parecer nunca comprendió lo que quería decir. Nunca había intentado comprenderlo. Nunca había intentado enamorarlo. Simplemente se había dejado acunar por la 'gravitación' que afectaba al resto de los humanos. Claro, él era simple. El sueño le acunó en ésa cama donde estaba atravesado. Apoyó sus rodillas en su pecho conforme lo necesitaba, hasta quedar en la tibia posición fetal.

Así mismo lo encontró Shuichi cuando entró corriendo. Se le removió algo cuando lo vio así dormido. Por detrás entró Mica. 

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!

-ah… ¿Shuichi?

-Sí…

-¿Vienes… a buscar tu ropa?

Sólo entonces el peli rosa notó que Yuki tenía un par de prendas junto a su pecho. No se había dado cuanta que las había dejado. Debía estar bastante drogado como para haber hecho algo así. Debía estar recién despertando. Se arrojó a la cama donde había llorado y reido, aunque a decir vedad principalmente gemido. Se arrojó a los brazos que ahora no le rechazaron. Yuki se quedó unos segundos contemplando al ruidoso Shuichi que ahora lloraba implorando perdón. Le acarició el cabello con la mirada aún perdida. Estaba muy débil. En otro momento lo golpearía muy fuerte. Supuso que eran los narcóticos que le oscurecían la mente.

-¡Yuuuukiiii!!!!! ¡Peerdóoonaameeeee! ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!

-Baka.

-¿Yuki? –paró en seco de llorar.

-No hagas tanto ruido –estaba sonriendo. –me duele la cabeza, hace tiempo no lloraba, no es la segunda vez… la segunda vez que lloro… la segunda vez que… Me has hecho llorar, ¿Eh?

-Yuki…

-Si, vaya… Nadie me había hecho llorar dos veces… 

-Yuki…

-Oye, ¿Es que no sabes otra palabra?

-Eso es normal en alguien como Shuichi.

-¡Mica! -Se sobresaltaron los dos.

-Está bien, entré tras Shuichi. Creo que tiene algo que decirte.

-Sí. Cuando iba a hablar con mi padre, pensé en lo que me dijiste. Que si no me aceptaba, no me querrían como soy por lo que soy, sino por lo que quieren que sea, y eso no es justo. Y se lo dije. Pero entonces me dijo que… Que mamá está enferma, Yuki. 

-¿Y eso, qué quiere decir?

-Mamá morirá en poco tiempo, y papá quiere que esté con ella todo el tiempo que esté fuera del estudio.

-Muy buena estrategia. Nuestra relación está en crisis. Una separación larga…

-Ya lo sé. Pero mamá está en el hospital y no en casa. El hospital lo cierran a una cierta hora, y mi hermana…

-Yo no puedo hacer eso. –Yuki se puso en pie. –no puedo quitarte los últimos días con tu madre. No puedo ser tan egoísta. Mica, sal ¿quieres? Gracias. Mira, vamos a hacer esto. Vendrás a dormir aquí, después del hospital y del trabajo. ¿De acuerdo? Yo no te molestaré, pero… será difícil cortarte de golpe. Te me metiste bajo la piel. Cuando quieras puedes irte.  

-Me… ¿Me extrañarás?

-Trataré de no pensar en eso. –el vacío volvía a asomarse. Dolía.

-Ya veo.

Salieron a la sala donde todos estaban bebiendo. Me refiero a Mica, su esposo, Sakuma, etc. Al ver a Yuki gritaron: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Yuki aceptó las felicitaciones, conversó un poco con todos. Sólo uno se mantuvo levemente al margen. Shuichi se maldecía por haber dicho las cosas que dijo. 

Una vez que todos salieron, se quedó limpiando el tiradero que había. Yuki se quedó dormido, pero no había tomado las píldoras. Fue al cuarto, y se quitó la ropa sin encender la luz. Se acostó a su lado, intentando acurrucarse a su lado.

-Yuki… lo lamento. Había olvidado tu cumpleaños. Perdóname.

-No importa. Tenías otras preocupaciones en tu mente. Además…

-¿qué?

-Nada.

-Yuki…

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a dormir?

-¿Qué?

-Te quería dar un regalo de cumpleaños…

Yuki lo miró sin saber que contestarle. Lo había dicho con un gesto tan gracioso, se había acercado a él sin saber qué hacer. Mal que mal, nunca había necesitado seducir a Yuki, siempre estaba bien dispuesto para el placer. Se acercó y le dio un beso para comenzar, se abrazó al cuerpo tan amado y enredó sus piernas con las suyas, tan fuertes, y poderosas. Se sintió atraído al punto de suspiro por la cintura. Lo apretó contra sí. Recordó lo aprendido en esas tantas noches en que ambos flotaban juntos. Separó su boca y comenzó a besar, a registrar esa piel buscando agradar, buscando los puntos de placer ya conocidos, Yuki era especialmente sensible en las orejas, y recorriendo su cuello percibió según sus movimientos o espasmos cuales eran las zonas más erógenas de su cuerpo. Recorrió su pecho que se bajaba o subía al ritmo de su respiración, a veces aumentaba en un suspiro. 

-Si sigues hacia abajo, sería bueno que buscaras la cámara. 

-claro, creo que estaba… -se levantó a buscarla. Estaba lista, había nada más que enchufarla y poner Rec. Le bajó una gotita. Ése Yuki…

Una vez le había dicho que bajara luego o que volviera a subir, entre las costillas y el ombligo le daba cosquillas. Yuki se había tendido de espaldas ofreciendo su pecho para la exploración, ahora se sentó un poco más en las almohadas y abrió las piernas ofreciendo lo que sabía que Shu buscaría. Y no se equivocó, los primeros besos en su pene le hicieron enrojecer, los que siguieron, le hicieron gemir, y más tarde gritar. Todo ello acompañado de las caricias a las piernas que solía dar Shu y a su cintura mientras se abocaba a ello. Y Yuki le restituía acariciando su cabeza. A pesar que había terminado, Shu siguió besando y palpitando su lengua allí. Sus dedos exploraban el lugar que pocas veces le era permitido tocar. Se quejó tan sólo cuando sintió su dedo dentro. Pero Shu había mordisqueado suavemente una zona baja de la pelvis al mismo tiempo. Yuki se aferró a las sábanas, le sintió sacar el dedo, para introducir dos, sacarlos de nuevo, sin dejar de estimular en cierto sentido sus testículos e introducir tres, se arqueó, arqueó la espalda para sentirlo aún más, se aferró aún con más fuerza cuando le sintió entrarlos y moverlos levemente… Rítmicamente… Oh, delicia, sentirlo al mismo tiempo lamiendo… Oh, maravilla… No por nada ése Shu era el mejor vocalista… Oh… lo era también en la cama… Mh… Terminó muy ruidosamente, como era su costumbre aunque se sonrojara y no lo quisiera aceptar. Shu se limpió la cara, y comenzó a subir por la línea de sus abdominales preciosos para morder su cuello.

-Mh… Vaya vampiro que resultaste ser. (a Shu le aparecieron orejitas de zorro y colmillos)

-Lo dices como si no te gustara.

-Cállate, baka. (sonrojado) 

-m… ajaja ¿Quieres más?

-Eh? Oye, eso no se pregunta. Sólo se da. 

-Cuando ya no quieras más… ¿Me dirás 'detente' y te irás a bañar?

-Ya cállate. No diré nada. Te mandaré de una patada en el trasero abajo. 

-¡Oye! Entiendo cuando me hablas…

-No lo creo. Hubieras entendido las 1.500 veces que te dije no.

Shu lo miró. No parecía enojado. A través de la débil luz de las persianas, la luna plateaba en líneas horizontales especiales para hablar bajo y susurrarse cosas al oído como ahora lo hacían. Estaba sonriendo. Se inclinó a depositar un beso suave en aquella sonrisa tan esquiva, y al bajar vio sus ojos cerrándose. Cerró los suyos también. Le miró después del contacto, vio que se esperaba más, aún con los ojos cerrados. Ésta vez el beso empezó con el jugueteo eterno de los labios y las lenguas por tocarse sin cesar. Yuki tocó el cuerpo aún semi vestido de su amante para sentirlo estremecer con sus caricias, cada día iban más allá. Y ya que Shu por ser su cumpleaños estaba dispuesto a complacer, aprovecharía para sentirle. Bajó su ropa interior, y le acomodó sobre él para ello. Shu se dejó hacer, estimulando al tiempo puntos sensibles, de nuevo sus orejas. Aunque Yuki se distraía al hacerlo, era divertido darse placer mutuo. Mientras la quinta penetración iba por buen camino, sus cuerpos empezaron a distender, y a sufrir esos relax es de estrellas… flotaban gozando una vez mas… Flotaban brillando una vez más…

-Yo me sentí amado por ti, Shu. Creí que eras el único que me podría amar tal como soy, sin exigirme sexo, dinero, poesías. Yo realmente creí que me amabas…

lágrimas flotarán por el universo… alejándome de ti…


	4. mi vidacon Shuichi 04

Mi vida con Shu Capítulo cuatro 

Acabo de estar revisando el armario, y encontré un rollo de fotos que había allí. Es muy extraño, Shu no sabe sacar fotos, y yo lo hago con una cámara digital, así que no recordaba cuando la había puesto allí. La puse en la mesa, y a mirarla mientras bebía, como siempre. Sin inspiración, estos son los momentos que me gustaría alguien interrumpiera. Pero el debe estar trabajando, y no me gusta ser una molestia. La verdad es que ya casi nunca viene para acá, a pesar de mis deseos por verle. Es una de las pocas personas que he soportado con su ruido y su desorden. Me gustaría que viniera para acá a vivir, pero de tan atinado que es supongo que ha de pensar todo lo contrario. Lo que en realidad me cansa de Shu es que haya que explicarle todo tan gráficamente, que no pueda hablar con el, que no entienda nada. Pensándolo bien, las fotos son las que le tomó el de Ask cuando le hizo daño. Me lo había guardado en el bolsillo, cuando acudí al llamado de "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki" de Shu que estaba afuera, vestido de marinero. La verdad es que no supe reaccionar. Si hubiere sido en otro momento, tal vez la hubiésemos pasado bien. Lo llevé a casa, porque aún estaba muy débil. Y creo que nunca comprendió porqué había yo hecho tal cosa de dejarlo, noté el peligro demasiado tarde embelesado con lo que significa estar con alguien como Shu.

Si, ya lo recuerdo bien, creí que lo había perdido. Creí que lo había destruido. Y sin embargo… 

Los vasos de agua no saben tan bien, incuso poniendo al día este diario en desuso. Ya casi es 14, marzo. Shu el mes pasado estuvo de gira, y quería celebrar el día de San Valentín. Le dije que mejor esperásemos, yo tenía unos asuntos pendientes, y además ninguno de los dos sabía preparar chocolate. Desde ése día que no nos vemos. Recuerdo que rió en forma triste. Terminé mi café, que estaba muy bueno, ese día había comprado uno de lujo y no este mas barato, y me acerqué a besarle el cuello. Estaba un poco reacio.

-Te recompensaré –le susurré entre beso y beso. 

Una lata, en eso le llamaron para que fuera al trabajo. Entre giras y grabaciones, sólo lo he visto en sus conciertos. Eso es una lata, es más, me perdí uno por ir a una cena… Y bueno, para ser sincero, esta falta de Shu me mata. Debería acostumbrarme, ya que así será de ahora en adelante. Voy a destruir estas fotos. Fueron tomadas para hacer daño a Shu, y deben ser destruidas. Las tiro al triturador, lo acciono, limpio, y se me ocurre ir a revisar mi colección de fotos de Shu y con Shu. Estoy horas clasificando en carpetas por fechas y motivo, creo que si vendiera algunas no muy íntimas me iría bien, preguntaré por ello a K. ahora que recuerdo, pronto será el cumpleaños de ese baka. Hay que ver si ha pensado en hacer una fiesta, o algo divertido. Aún no piensa como celebridad, pero a lo mejor le hacen una fiesta. Suerte que K sea tan comercial. 

Bien, iré a verlo. Le daré flores de regalo, para ver cómo reacciona. 

Vaya, como siempre me hacen esperar. Shu viene cansado, y les hacen dar una conferencia de prensa. voy a los cuartos donde están, entro y le hallo tomando agua. Sobre un sillón. Antes que se de cuenta, le saco una foto, y le sigo sacando. Jeje. 

-Yuki ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, Baka. Pasaste un mes lejos. Te traje esto.- aun tiene cara de sorpresa, qué extraño.

-¿Flores? –los ojos se le agrandan. -¡Yuki! Se tira a abrazarme con tanta fuerza que me voy de espaldas con el encima. -¡Yuki! se que viniste a verme a los conciertos te veía siempre pero después no te encontrabas en ningún lado y estábamos muy ocupados ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte como has estado te tomaste tus medicinas has dejado de fumar has escrito mucho me has extrañado…

lo abrazo por la cintura, y le empiezo a besar la cara.

-¡Cállate baka! Por supuesto que te extrañé, - me puse sobre él-sino, no estaría aquí.

-Oye Shindou-kun, en cinco… Oh, perdón. No sabía que… -K venía cansado.

-No te preocupes, yo no debería estar aquí.

-Bueno, pero tendrán una semana para desquitarse, todita libre. Les recomiendo irse a la playa, ya te daré la dirección de una casa a salvo de periodistas. 

-Gracias, pero…

-Es que deben aceptar mi hospitalidad, órdenes de Touma.

-¿Irá toda la banda?

-No, sólo ustedes dos. Al resto se le enviará a casa de tus padres.

-Vaya, una amabilidad.

-Es en parte para ver que ninguno de los dos escape, pero tendrán privacía si se portan bien. aquí tienes un pase de prensa para que veas la conferencia, después haremos que pasen al vestíbulo, ustedes dos se van por el pasillo que ya conocen para escapar. Mañana los quiero en casa. Shu, recupera pronto tus energías, porque grabaremos un nuevo disco.

-Si. –subió la mano como el saludo Nazi.

-Y ahora te vienes conmigo a la conferencia de prensa. –se detuvo y miró a Shu – mh, planeas escapar.

-Pero pero K porqué…-lo empieza a arrastrar por ese laberinto y les sigo.

-Pensabas escapar, no escaparas hasta después de la conferencia.

-K…

llegamos a un cuarto, ya los demás estaban amarrados. :%U Ese K… 

fui a la conferencia, lentes oscuros y me situé a un lado. Entraron los chicos, empecé a sacar fotos. Estaban hablando no sé que, mi flash dejó de funcionar, estuvo trabado un rato, cuando lo hice funcionar me miraron enojados. Terminó la conferencia, respondieron preguntas. Una periodista preguntó a Shu si era verdad que habíamos terminado.

-Eh… Bueno… pregúnteselo a él.

-Y usted sabe dónde se puede ubicar.

-Al lado suyo.

Me quité los lentes oscuros, y la saludé. La reacción de siempre, se echó para atrás, pálida, y gritó: ¡Señor Yuki!

Creo que fue un error, porque me querían sacar fotos, preguntar cosas, me fui para atrás, y escapé. Shu y los demás me siguieron, y los guardias empezaron a formar para no dejar pasar, yo no sabía que estaban los grupos de fans. En todo caso escapamos. A los camerinos. Allí estaba su ropa, la cogí, me despedí rápido de la banda, y corrí con él de mi mano. En el auto, y saliendo, respiramos.

-¿Qué hacemos primero?

-Debo ir a la lavandería.

-bien, lavandería, traje la ropa sucia que dejaste en casa. 

-Gracias. Después compraremos comida para la semana.

-Si, ahora me han pagado todos los atrasos, así que ando con bastante dinero. 

-Me parece bien pues a mí me pagan la próxima semana. 

-Vaya, es decir que correré con todos los gastos de la semana en la playa.

-Mh… En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa…

-En el mar- empecé a cantar yo también- se vive mucho mas…-Cantamos a un tiempo.

Nos miramos y reímos. 

-Y dime Yuki, cómo has estado tanto tiempo.

-Peor que alambre de escoba.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Sostenido por mil pajas.

-Ja, no has tenido inspiración.

-Sólo hoy, pero nada en lo absoluto.

-Creí que buscarías una chica tonta por ahí. 

-No, en lo absoluto. ¿Y tú? ¿Muy ocupado?

-Bastante. Ya conoces al ritmo que nos hace trabajar K. Pero te extrañaba.

-Yo también. Ya llegamos, ponte los lentes oscuros.

Bajamos e hicimos el trabajo de lavandería, estaba vacía por suerte. Cerca hay un supermercado, compramos lo necesario y cargamos el auto. Lo otro lo llevaríamos de casa. Recogimos la ropa y fuimos al departamento. En el transcurso de esas pocas horas Shu me había pasado a tomar del brazo varias veces. Ya sabía yo donde acabaría esta noche. Pero esta vez iba a dejar que él tomara la delantera, ordené las cosas y él ya estaba buscando mi boca. Dejé todo listo en el auto aparentando frialdad, armamos los bolsos entre sus bromas y ligeros besitos. Al final le llevé un chocolate caliente y yo me tomé un café en el sofá, me había dicho que quería ver un concierto para saber si había algo que mejorar.

Se terminó el chocolate, y el niño no se atrevía a acercárseme. Hay que ver cuan difícil es que alguien te conozca al punto de saber cuándo quieres y cuando no. Pero me miró, y me besó de una manera que sabe me enloquece. El chico realmente tenía ganas de estar conmigo. Le abracé, y apreté contra mí su espalda mientras una estación moralista se ridiculizaba a sí misma hablando de lo que no sabían. Ya había encendido inciensos por toda la habitación, para estimular su brillante mente. Las mano de muñeco comenzaron a bajar por la espalda acariciándome como sólo él lo había hecho. Al fin y al cabo, la templanza después del sexo sólo indica una maravillosa convivencia difícil de sobrellevar para ambos. Nos estaba siendo doloroso separarnos. Cuándo alcohol me había sido necesario para terminar las páginas indicadas por mi editor, era u secreto.

Me siguió besando, y yo no podía bajarme el cierre ni decirle que fuéramos a la cama. Busqué su piel y la encontré. Acaricié ese terrible al tacto precioso pedazo de pluma, pluma hecha carne por lo suave al tacto y liviano, lo acaricié durante un buen rato sin cansarme. Nos separamos del beso, y le sonreí. 

-Eso estuvo muy bien, Shuichi.

Escondió su cabeza en mi hombro, dejando expuesto su cuello. Ahora creo que fue a propósito. Su abrazo me tenía a la vez, y yo recorría salvajemente su piel como todas aquellas veces. Pero me distraía de hecho aquellos besos en mi propio cuello, provocándome escalofríos difíciles de entender, de controlar. Al fin y al cabo, sin darme cuenta me había quitado la camisa, y sus caricias eran muy atrevidas. Subió por mi cuello hasta mi boca, y dándome el último beso, se puso de pie. Lo miré como suplicando, pero sin palabras, me tomó la mano, y me llevó a la cama, que ya estaba abierta, con pétalos de rosas. ¿De dónde habrá sacado la idea éste loco? No quise reirme, el niño intentaba seducirme, así que seguí el juego. Me dejé conducir al centro de aquel lecho subyacente de cualidades bondadosas, sábanas de satín, de color negro estaban puestas. Seguramente las compró en su viaje. Me dejé tender y desvestir por aquellos dedos que hacen gemir con un solo roce, una sola caricia. Cada zona del cuerpo, como decía Hesse, en Siddartha, cada zona del cuerpo tiene una forma de ser acariciada, que al ser tocada de la manera correcta, canta. Los músicos tienen una material proporción superior al resto, según Shu los escritores también. Pero sus dedos largos y suaves y fríos me tenían como cordero con salsa. Finalmente se quitó él su ropa, y subió de a poco besando lo tocado, provocando estrellas en mis ojos. Una vez que llegó a besarme el cuello, lo abracé y empecé a besar en forma casi desesperada. Nos habíamos extrañado demasiado. Recordé la cámara, y supongo que él también, pero ninguno quiso interrumpir este baile ritual de bienvenida. Él solo se montó sobre mi, sin palabras, sin aspavientos, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si fuera agua en vez de ambrosía o hidromiel, el solo, hizo un gesto de que no moviera mis manos. Así fue que quedé con los brazos en cruz, en medio de aquel nido de belleza. Sin ponerme preservativo, para que doliera menos a ambos, se puso en posición y se empaló él mismo. Lanzó un grito de angustia tras unos segundos, jadeó un par de veces, pero de su frente cayó jugo de agrado, y tras el tirón inicial, un poco más doloroso que atrás veces, por la misma posición, y lo apretado que estaba Shu por la falta de, dejó de doler tanto, pero su agonía leve habría de durar unos segundos más, doblé mis rodillas para sujetarle. Y su espalda se curvó para sostenerse sobre ellas. Tomé uno de sus tobillos, y lo lamí de arriba a abajo, produciéndole cierta risa para aliviar su tensión. Aún jadeaba con dolor, pero la expresión del fuerte dolor ya se estaba borrando. Yo siempre le había hecho algun truco para calmarle. Me senté en la cama, y la luna fue la que penetró las cortinas, llenándonos de una luz muy blanca, haciéndonos casi brillar por sus dones. Tomé la untura de Shu, y lo moví hacia mí, y esta vez su quejido fue de placer. Besé su cuello al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda para que él buscara el placer que vino a tomar, y sus ayes del dolor que sinceramente sentía se fueron tornando mas bien calmando, hasta volverse gemidos insostenibles, y yo ya sentía el dolor de acercarme al final, la tensión llenaba mi cuerpo, y se trocaba en placer en ondas ligeras, pero insostenibles en el tiempo, shu casi adivinando por mis movimientos comenzó a latir más rápido, me tendí en la cama, y gocé con la observación de la estructura que brillaba con aquella traviesa luna que nos espiaba tras las ventanas. No es mi costumbre dejar siempre las cortinas abiertas, pero aquí me gustaba. Sujeté a Shu que se arqueó finalmente al acabar en un grito y un chorro que parecía de fuente. Vi descender aquello y acabé yo también, sin que se diera cuenta, al parecer. Salió de mí con cuidado, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, descansando. Suspiré.

-Vaya que estuviste bien, Shuichi.

Le sentí sonreír con triunfo. Él buscaba hacerme sentir bien. Sólo eso. Lo sentí dormido, tomé la colcha, y le cubrí. Me dormí yo también. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a la mañana siguiente nos embarcamos en la aventura hacia el pacífico. Yo iba al volante, y Shu como primer almirante me iba dando las coordenadas de nuestra locación para llegar a puerto seguro. Ibamos felices, tal como estuvimos la semana completa. Shu estaba algre, cuando me dedicaba a escribir, pues el paisaje era ideal para ello, se ponía unos audífonos y ensayaba sus canciones, o perfeccionaba sus movimientos, sabe que me gusta verle trabajar duro. 

Just ninetheen a dream scene, a six months of a bad behavior...

Rememberme when you're the one who always dream

Remembreme when every noses start to bleed,

Rememberme, special needs.

Sólo un año... en solo un año habían pasado muchas cosas, habíamos crecido mucho, nos habíamos amado mucho y simplemente no nos habíamos agotado uno del otro, habíamos hecho una especie de trato en el cual ambos nos teníamos el uno al otro. Había tenido que decirle como me gustaban las cosas, pero Shuichi trabajaba duro cuando se trataba de hacer cosas por ambos, como decía yo, por el nosotros. En el resto de las cosas nos llevábamos muy bien. Parece incluso hoy, que podemos proyectarnos mucho tiempo más. hicimos largas caminatas por la playa, juntos, por aquí no hay casi nadie, sólo ancianos, y es una cabaña de lujo, con todas las comodidades excepto supermercado cerca, pero no importa porque trajimos provisiones de cerveza y cigarros para la semana, también café y los dulces de Shu. El atardecer esta hermoso, creo que interrumpiré su práctica para verlo juntos. 

Al tercer día de estar acá, fuimos a la caleta a comprar mariscos, tenía ganas de comer algo de la zona, y cocinarlo yo mismo. Nos pusimos jeans y algo de lana, porque hace mucho frio. Usamos gorros para taparnos el pelo, y la gente fue muy amable, incluso preguntaron donde nos estábamos quedando. Se tranquilizaron al ver que no éramos extranjeros. Además, nuestros vecinos iban a salir, así que la pequeña playa que quedaba tras la cabaña iba a ser sólo para los dos. Me entretuve cocinando, Shu como ayudante me traía la cantidad de cosas que yo le pedía. La alquimia de los alimentos incita a llevarlos con paciencia, cocimientos y menjunjes similares esperan horas para hervir, pero se cocinaron rápido. Según Laura Esquivel, cuando el ambiente es de pelea, los alimentos han tardado horas e incluso días en cocerse. Nunca lo había notado, pero en ese ambiente de felicidad y paz, parecían cocerse en menos tiempo del esperado. Comimos en aquel hermoso hall con vista al mar, más bien parecía un pasillo para que el suave aire marino libre de contaminación de la zona pasara a las calles de este pueblito. Estaba muy cómodo en una silla, y Shu se me arrellanó cerca, y dormimos un rato. El vino blanco da efecto de sopor. Pero desperté con un beso suyo cerca de mi boca, los mariscos le habían hecho efecto. Ye era pasado media tarde, y el sol calentaría nuestros cuerpos de no encontrarnos a la sombra, ése sol intruso que ilumina todo, hasta las más frías obscenidades. Con fuerza me puse sobre Shu, y le di dos besos bien dados al tiempo que bajaba mis pantalones y los suyos. 

-Espera, Yuki…

Durante esos día no había hecho ningún ademán de tener sexo, ninguno de los dos. 

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que… Quiero dar un paseo por la playa.

-Mh, no es mala idea. Me volteé rápido, y no dije nada más para que no se me notara la emoción de la voz. A solas vine a soltar un par de lágrimas. Me puse traje de baño, y él ya tenía puesto el suyo. Una playera, y estaba listo. Parecía un poco serio, fui hasta él, y lo abracé. Le molesté en el pelo, lo solté, y bajé las escaleras. Nos estábamos volviendo amigos. Pero comprendí lo que le pasaba, y era necesario hablarlo. Caminé con él por la playa, hablándole de sentir la arena en los pies, la brisa marina en el cuerpo, el sol en el pelo, de lo sexy que se veía con su color tostado natural, hasta que toqué el tema de golpe.

-¿Te doliste de la otra vez, verdad?- Me miró sorprendido, y asintió. – lo sospechaba, hacerlo así a lo salvaje si bien es cierto que da una cuota extra de sensibilidad, y excitación, no conviene mucho a los reflejos tan sensibles tuyos. Nunca te lo había exigido porque temía dañarte. No temas, los desgarros se curan rápido bien atendidos. Si quieres ver un médico, creo que sería conveniente…

-No quiero ver a ningún médico, Yuki.

Me extrañan sus reacciones, cada vez más seguras, como si tuviera seguro el volante para no chocar a cien km por hora, pero sin saber dónde va. 

-So…

-Si ha de verme alguien, que seas tu.

No supe qué contestarle. Odiaba los médicos desde la muerte de su madre, pero si iba a ser necesario, creo que podría curarse sin pasar por esa humillación. Así que suspiré.

-Está bien. –No supe qué decirle para curar ése ánimo, esa angustia.

-¡Vamos a nadar, Yuki, qué te parece! ¡Vamos! –Sin pensarlo más me arrastró al agua. Nos mojamos y nadamos un rato en aquella playa solitaria. Atardeció y seguimos allí. Yo estaba preocupado, Shu era muy fácil de pescar resfríos, incluido ese episodio bajo la lluvia. Volvimos a la cabaña, y lo sequé. Cuando le sequé el cabello, lo besé. Mientras yo preparaba chocolate caliente, Shu secaba el piso, que dejamos mojado y embarrado, y preparó un lugar muy rico desde donde mirar el atardecer en la terraza. Bebimos el chocolate, y se oscureció. Fuimos a la cocina, y comimos un preparado, y después fuimos a la cama. Shu estaba mirando una película, boca abajo. Yo había traído una pomada que es muy buena protegiendo, y curando, la había visto hace cosa de dos semanas, y la compré. La llevé, y bajé los pantalones de Shu, que inmediatamente se tensó.

-Tranquilo, sólo voy a ver.

-Es que… Yuki…

-Déjame ver, ¿Quieres? –lo miré algo frio para que entendiera. Estaba desgarrado, pero no tanto. Le besé la nalga, y me embetuné los dedos con la pomada. Lo sentpi tensarse de nuevo.

-Ay.

-¿Duele?

-Algo.

-¿Te duele al sentarte? ¿Al ir al baño?

-Un poco. no demasiado.

-En todo caso, la herida está limpia, así que no tardará mas que una semana. 

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El no poder estar contigo, todo por mi estupidez. 

-No, no te preocupes. Estás conmigo ahora, ¿No? 

-Si. Sonrió a través de las lágrimas que anegaron de forma repentina sus ojos. Me abrazó con fuerza, casi asfixiandome. Estaba llorando por todo lo que no lloró en el funeral. Por toda tensión de la gira. Por todo miedo, y para surcarlo más aún, el dolor. Gracias a dios sintió placer, sino, una herida mucho más honda hubiese sido abierta. Lo tube abrazado un buen rato, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Creo que nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente me dio por comer cordero guisado, así que fuimos al pueblo a comprar todos los ingredientes. Al final, demoraba tanto en cocinarse, como cuatro horas en total, que acabamos comiendo y peleando los últimos restos de los mariscos del día anterior. Al final, cuando estuvo listo, lo saboreamos, y definitivamente valió la pena esperar. Estábamos alegres, bromeando, cantando. Al final fuimos a la manta que Shu pone en el piso para mirar el mar. Me tendí boca abajo, descalzo como estaba, sólo llevaba el bañador y una playera porque hacía calor. Me sorprendí de sentir su boca en mis piernas, recorriéndolas, puse mi cabeza hacia el lado y me relajé. No me quedaba otra. *_* como si me quejara. Le sentí subir por mis muslos y la parte de atrás de mis rodillas, con dirección a mis nalgas. Le sentí acariciar mi espalda y mordisquearme. Le ayudé a sacarme la polera, y con el Short me torturaba con esas lenguetadas al costado de mi abdomen que me dejaban sin respiración. Cuando me empezó a sacar el Short, me empecé a poner nervioso. Pero él siguió ejecutando sin notarme. Le sentía con su lengua y sus manos mágicas, una llave especial a los recodos del sexo. Le sentí recorrer y disfrutar mi espalda, morder mi cuello, sentí contra mi columna su pecho respirando, y apretandose su sexo contra mi trasero.

-Shu, no estarás pensando…

-Supongo que el estar herido no me impide hacer esto, ¿Verdad? 

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Se quedo quieto y en silencio. Creí que lo había herido, pero me preguntó:

-¿Tienes preservativos en algún lugar de la casa? No queremos ser dos los lastimados…

-Hay en el refrigerador, uno de doce, la caja esa…

-Ah, ya sé. Esperame allí, no te muevas. 

Claro, el muy… volvió con la caja en la mano, me iba a mover, pero me dejó la mano puesta entre los omoplatos, así me hacía saber que no me iba a poder mover. Se puso como cabalgante, y siguió mordiendome el cuello. Finalmente empujó hacia dentro. Ambos sentimos el dolor, el por penetrar y yo por ser penetrado. Cuando ya se hubo introducido completamente me siguió mordiendo el cuello, le empujé por las nalgas hacia dentro, me puse algo de lado, y yo le tocaba lo que podía, y él a mí. Cuando finalmente acabó, este Shu tiene una baterías que me agota, salió de mí, y se puso de frente, y empezamos a besarnos como locos, la verdad es que nos apretamos aún más uno contra el otro, sin artificios de ningiuna clase, no nos habíamos bañado, estábamos sudados y sudando, el olor a mariscos y grasa, a mar y a arena, no se parecía propiamente tal a un perfume. Y nos seguimos besando con una locura propia del momento. Toda su piel, sus piernas, su pecho, su abdomen, su sexo, su cuello, estab junto al mío y disfrutándose mutuamente. 

Vale, aquí dejo el cuatro. El resto en el cinco. 


	5. mi vida con Shuichi 05

Mi vida con Shu capitulo cinco.

Y así, ese fue el cuarto día. En realidad, y tal como lo esperan, no he terminado aquí. Una vez que estuvimos un buen rato ahí besándonos, pues empecé a besar su cuello, y me dio cabida a que besara el resto de su cuerpo. Así que bajé por su más que relamido abdomen, cada vez más exquisito, cada vez en vez de gastarse se iba nutriendo de colores nuevos y aún más excitantes. Bajé a su sexo, tan enhiesto como si nada hubiese pasado, el muñeco se encendía con facilidad y costaba dejarlo agotado. Allí disfruté una vez más su cuerpo, su sabor tan puro como el de un manantial en invierno. Estalló en mi boca. El sabor de sus caderas y su grito llamándome era el mismo desde hace más de un año. El temblor de sus rodillas lo era también. Vaya con eso. Subí otra vez, y le besé en la boca. Ya estaba más tranquilo, claro que totalmente sudado. Se durmió ahí mismo.

Recordé mi primera vez, también. Recuerdo estar arriba de la chica, y que me preguntaba, ¿Y esto era todo? Tan distinto a lo que dijo Shu. Bueno, lo cierto es que sólo dijo "Yuki" pero creo que fue mucho mejor que lo otro. Y claro, los maleantes en nueva York también, pero al fin y al cabo ese no cuenta. 

Anocheció, el cuarto día no bajamos a la playa. Lo desperté sólo para que fuéramos a la cama, porque entre películas y esto no estábamos durmiendo para nada.

Al día siguiente, el quinto, no despertamos como a mediodía, que había sido la constante, despertamos muy temprano. Hicimos algo de aseo, no habíamos limpiado mas que la cocina, y dejamos limpio otra vez. 

-Oye Yuki…

-Dime.

-Mh, hoy podemos comer postres…

-¿¡Eh!?

-Todos estos días hemos comido a tu gusto… No digo que no me hayan gustado, pero…

-Bien, no me parece mala idea. Me gusta mucho la torta con café.

-Pero tendríamos que ir al pueblo, ¿Está bien?

-No hay problema. 

-¡Gracias Yuk!

-Baka. No hagas escándalos allá, ¿Vale?

-Auch, si. Podrías ser más suave.

-Lo seré cuando volvamos.- Se sonrojó

-Vale. –Tomó las chaquetas, me tiró la mía.

-Ayer estuve suave, ¿No?

-Eh… Si, fuiste muy suave. La verdad es que la mayoría de las veces eres suave.

-¿La mayoría? –Salimos al auto.

-No me disgusta tanto cuando no lo eres, pero… Prefiero que seas suave.

-No soy yo el que grita "Mas fuerte, vamos, así, así."

Yo estaba levemente sonrojado, el mucho más. Subimos al auto, y partimos al pueblo. Puse la radio, y estaban tocando una de Shu. Reí con sorpresa, era muy raro escucharlo en radio, siempre lo había escuchado en vivo. Después se pusieron a hablar unos locutores acerca de la gira y todo eso, de la conferencia de prensa, habíanme sacado fotos mirando sus conciertos, y se contaban idioteces. Se hablaba de una chica, y es que llevé a Ayaka un par de veces, tuve que aclarárselo a Shuichi, pero él dijo que ya lo sabía por Hiro. Llegamos al centro comercial, estacioné frente a una cafetería, había poca gente, pero igual un lugar escondido no hace mal a nadie. La mesera me pidió mi autógrafo, y a Shu el suyo, pero le advertimos que no gritara, ni dijera a nadie que estábamos aquí. Era mas que una cafetería, una casa de te antigua, servían así en cubículos cerrados, donde se podía hablar a gusto. Comimos dulce ése día, y recuerdo que le comenté que cómo no engordaba. 

-Es que soy bulímico. Pero no todo el tiempo, hay que saber controlarse, ¿Sabes?

-Mh, en todo caso.

-Y yo no sé cómo no engordas con la cantidad de cerveza que tomas. 

-Es que el cigarro quita el apetito. Vivo en base a ello. Sólo cuando estás tú cocino. O como.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste el mes, entonces?

-Pues Tohma y mi hermana iban a casa y me llevaban dulces, o algunas cenas formales con la editorial, y entrevistas… Creo que eso lo arreglaba mi hermana. 

-Ah. 

-al fin y al cabo, no te puedo encarar tu bulimia, si soy drogadicto y alcohólico.

-Es cierto.

Salimos del local un poco tarde. Fuimos a caminar por ahí, pero empezaron a reconocernos, y nos fuimos. Ya casi era hora del te, cuando fuimos a unos roqueríos a caminar. Mientras Shu jugaba, fui a casa por un termo con chocolate caliente, que bebimos mirando el atardecer. Volvimos a casa ya de noche. Shu estaba viendo un Show por tv, y yo intentaba escribir. Le dije repetidas veces que bajara el volumen, mal que mal, yo no tenía vacaciones. Cuando fui al cuarto a ver de qué se trataba, se había terminado y Shu estaba durmiendo. Apagué la tv, y me quedé escribiendo hasta cansarme en la madrugada.

Al día siguiente dormí atravesado en la cama, igual que Shu. Este se despertó bastante tarde, pero abrió las cortinas dejando caer la luz del sol sobre toda mi cara.

-¡Hoy es un lindo día! Vamos a disfrutar las últimas 24 horas libres que nos quedan. 

-Hai, claro. Anoche escribí hasta tarde.

-¡Yuki!

-Si, pero yo no tengo vacaciones. Haz algo que me suba el ánimo. –dije pensando en un café.

-Hai.

Y llega este loco, y me baja los pantalones. Y me hace sexo oral. Con los primeros segundos estuve paralizado, pero con sus manitos terminé dejándome. Vaya forma de hacerme tomar energía. (nota de autora: ya lo quisiera yo)

Bien, tomamos un baño, cosa que nos hacía falta ya, pero un baño de sales. A Shu ya casi se le curan las heridas: no hay mejor ungüento que el amor. Disfrutamos aquel placer de dioses. Y para almorzar hice barbacoa. Shu se preocupó de las ensaladas. Igual era súper tarde, pero la pasamos bien, abrazándonos y besándonos cuando nos daba la gana, comiendo. Después fuimos a otra caleta, a nadar, volvimos casi de noche, nos volvimos a dar una baño, que disfrutamos mucho, porque llevé Champagne, y bebimos y nos besamos y me hizo el amor otra vez. Salimos de la tina, le sequé ese bonito cabello, y fuimos a dormir. Ya estábamos cansados. 

Y a la mañana siguiente que hicimos de vuelta las maletas, pasamos al pueblo a hacer lavandería para no hacerla allá, a pesar que nos conocen, hay gente que pagaría por una pieza de Shu, y eso no sería bueno. Almorzamos allá, pero comida chatarra, hamburguesas y hot dogs. No me gusta mucho, además como iba a conducir no podía tomar cerveza. Al fin llegamos a la tarde a casa, a limpiar y preparar todo para el siguiente día de trabajo. Terminamos de noche, y yo quería dormir para empezar a trabajar al día siguiente. Increíblemente, me costó algo de trabajo convencer a Shu que sería lo más conveniente. Me extrañó, pero al fin y al cabo lo asumió como parte de 'mis días'. Y es que no trabajo bien si no estoy bajo presión, es cierto, pero también es cierto que no soporto a nadie en la fecha cercana a la línea de fuego. Shu ya acabó por acostumbrarse a ello. Llamé a K y le pregunté por los planes para el cumpleaños de Shu, me contestó que sería en ese club que nunca recuerdo el nombre, donde mica va siempre, y que iría muy poca gente, seleccionada por Tohma. Llamé a Tohma por lo de los horarios, y me dijo que me traería personalmente la invitación. Vino, y tomamos algo de café, me regaló un cartel que decía: "no molestar, genio trabajando". 

Al llegar Shu no pesqué porque faltaban tres días para la línea de fuego, y cuatro para su cumpleaños. Al lado del cartel no molestar puse otro que decía algo similar. 

Gracias a Kamisama terminé la novela a tiempo. La editora me felicitó, dijo que estaba mejorando aún más mi estilo. Me gustaría escribir algo de guerra, mas relacionado con matar, y cosas así, sería muy terapéutico, pero me dijo que tenía que presentar un proyecto, y bla bla bla. Al menos ya mostré el boceto de la próxima, así que está tranquila, y mi nueva línea de fuego, impuesta. Llegué a casa, Shu estaba enojado no sé porqué, tal como la otra vez me quedé dormido ahí mismo. Ya me ha pasado antes. Al despertar, lo hice en mi cama, sin ropa, y Shu estaba dormido. Lo contemplé como siempre hago, este es más bueno pa' la pestaña…

Y así, no lo desperté todavía. Mi habitación se oscurece totalmente, así que no se puede saber la hora, pero si me vine con la editora tras almorzar… En todo caso, El día de su cumple, Mica había dicho que vendría por mi, y si sabían que estaba conmigo, más aún. Así que me despreocupé. Lo malo es que Shu se veía muy… tierno… su piel tan… suave… tersa… deseable… juguetear delineándolo… mordiéndole el cuello, chupándoselo, y luego observando el palpitar de su pulso… abrazando su cuerpo bello, medio moreno en contraste con las sábanas que lo semi cubrían, besando su cuello, tocando sus nalgas tan redonditas y deliciosas, lo sentí endurecerse un poco contra mí, lo sentí gemir entre sueños, me estremecí y comencé un poco a frotarme contre él, lo sentí abrazarme, y lamer mi oreja, no le dije, lo siento por haberte despertado, pero lo pensé. Busqué horriblemente hambriento su boca, tras tres días de ayuno, y el beso fue largo… Me notó un poquito desesperado, al parecer.

-Acuéstate. –usó una voz tan seca para el momento, como nunca la había usado. Me puse boca arriba, e hizo una de sus travesuras, una que no alcanzo a decir en palabras, fui una criatura temblando, un osito temblando, fui masa en sus manos. Vaya con el entrenamiento, tal parece que vamos hacia un punto muy superior a ninguno conocido hasta ahora.

Fuimos a beber algo, y a comer. Era de madrugada.

-Felicidades, Shuichi Shindou, ya estás de cumpleaños.

-no aún, es a las nueve de la mañana. Tengo que ir al trabajo igual, después de ello pasaré al centro (el que no recuerdo el nombre)

-Ah, ya.

-pero supongo que tienes algo planeado.

-La verdad es que quería preguntarte a ti que es lo que te gustaría.

-¿A mi? No lo sé… 

-¿Pasar la noche en algún hotel? ¿Ir al extranjero?

-No, estar aquí, comer algo rico, hacer el amor… Eso estará bien, no me gusta hacer cosas 'tan especiales'. Además, dependerá un poco del estado en que lleguemos…

-Mh, tienes razón, allí habrá mucho licor.

-Si. (comiendo ambos (comida, por supuesto, no a ellos mismos))

Nos fuimos a seguir durmiendo, Shu estaba trabajando duro, y estaba muerto de sueño, y yo también. Cuando desperté, ya se había marchado al trabajo. Me quedé otro rato en la cama, tan impregnada de su olor como del mío, donde se fusionaban al igual que nosotros. 

A la hora indicada, me bañé, me puse un buen traje, perfume, y fui al lugar. Llegaron todos bastante puntuales, celebraron bastante, llegamos apenas con Shuichi, la verdad es que puedo conducir bien con cerveza puesta, pero esta vez…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Desperté al día siguiente al verle marchar. Me dijo que tenía trabajo, y me volví a dormir. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que sus cosas no estaban. Fui al estudio, estaban en otra ciudad dando un concierto, volví a casa, y desesperado, me cercioré de todo. No estaba, Shu se había levado todo lo que le era indispensable. Tal como yo lo dejé un par de veces. En la total desesperación. En la total soledad. Lloré hasta cansarme, y dormirme.

Desperté, y me encontré aún solo. Recorrí la casa que ya no parecía contener los ecos de aquella voz tan potente, y molestosa a veces. Que aún guardaba rastros de aquel olor indescifrable, de aquella incorrupta felicidad. Al menos fue bueno mientras duró…

¡No! Es que no puedo simplemente resignarme. ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Hice algo mal? Le he entregado más de lo que soy. Le di más que a nadie. Le conté mi historia… ¿Es acaso justo? ¡No! ¡No quiero pasar por ese infierno del adiós repentino! ¡No puedo soportarlo otra vez! Simplemente moriré… ¿Es mi castigo por nunca escribir finales felices?

Fui hasta su casa. Fui a verle, a preguntarle porqué este final tan repentino. Fui al estudio. Le pregunté, dijo que ya era hora que ambos tomáramos un nuevo camino, que vio que se aproximaba otro final. 

Sin querer empecé a llorar.

Sin querer hacerlo, caminé hacia la puerta. Y otra, y otra. Sin quererlo me fui alejando de aquel cuerpo, de aquel olor, de aquella voz, de aquella mirada, de todo lo que ame una vez y que ahora lucía cambiado.

Sin quererlo dejé atrás para siempre a mi amor. O al menos, eso creo. Aún estoy llorando.


	6. mi vida con Shuichi 06 el final

Final. Contado por Shu.

La verdad creo que acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida, pero mi misma vida ha sido todo un error, así que no es para tanto. Toda mi vida con Yuki, todo mi amor enfermizo por él, todo. Si bien es cierto que lo amé, creo que me quiere, pero no me ama. Nunca creí que me amara. Bueno, tal vez un par de veces me lo pareció, pero creo que no es cierto.

Voy escuchando a Dolores O'Ryan, de The Cranberries, y me parece que es un gran disco, muy distinto a los anteriores. Eso se lo debo a Yuki, antes no sabía mas que del Nittle, y rapear. El me enseñó a ver otra música. Supongo que no debe saber donde y con quién estoy viviendo. Lo dejé dormido tal como él me dejó, no por venganza, mas bien porque si el lo hizo así es porque es el modo mas suave, menos doloroso, tal vez. Le conté a Hiro todo esto, más bien porque me pidió explicaciones que por otra cosa. Hace tiempo que dejé de confiar tanto en el, el tiempo a uno lo cambia, y siento que no esta muy de mi lado. 

La verdad, aun creo que vivir con Yuki todo lo que vivir fue un error, pero es parte de mi vida, y debo aceptarlo y cambiar. Lo lamento porque no se casará con Ayaka, pero se que estará bien. Algún nuevo amante vendrá por él, alguien ocupará mi lugar en su cama, seré reemplazado tan fácilmente que en unos meses no recordará 

Come here my lover, somethin'g in your mind?

Ahora que recuerdo esta canción tan calentaza de Dolores, me la cantó Yuki en la cama una vez. 

Hold on to the concept of love, always darling.

Si, debo remediar este gran error haciendo algo útil con mi vida, no lo sé, casarme, mi carrera debe parcharse de algún modo, creo que Yuki debe pensar lo mismo, podemos rehacer nuestras vidas, siempre quedará algún registro de esto, pero no podemos seguir así por siempre, yo no puedo. No puedo vivir sin saberlo.

Moriré sin Yuki. 

Renaceré, para ser otro.

Hiro dice que estoy equivocado, que debo vivir mi camino hasta el final. Creo que lo hice, y este es el fin del camino. Decidí hace tiempo esto, todo sería perfecto, pero ya acabó.

Sería hasta mi cumpleaños. Fue hermoso, pero acabó.

Fue lo que le dije. Tan fríamente. Tan seco. Lo vi morir de nuevo en sus ojos. Pero ya renació una vez. ¿Sobrevivirá?

Debemos morir como pareja. 

Este es el adiós.

Vale, cualquier insulto por favor dirigir a jakito_kun@hotmail.com


	7. mi vida con Shuichi 07 bonus track,

Mi vida con Shu 07 

.Reconciliación

Bien, después de casi un mes de silencio del teclado, me he decido a continuar la historia. Mas que nada me ha motivado el número de rewiews, y mails pidiéndome o más bien exigiéndome una continuación, o por lo menos una explicación a tan repentino suceso. La verdad no sabía como continuar la historia, ahora tampoco muy bien, no puedo mentir. Comenzaré a escribir sin conocer el final. En todo caso, no prometo algo más que un final abierto, pues la historia misma no tiene fin. Ah, una novedad, estará en tercera persona con extractos de los personajes. Cero lenguaje especial, a lo mejor regional.  
  
Yuki miró al firmamento nocturno, las lágrimas aún resbalaban, como el humo de su cigarrillo. Las cosas sencillamente no podían acabar así. Al menos sin expresar lo que pensaba. Claro, seguramente allí y entonces, entonces se presentaría la oportunidad de hablar de hombre a hombre con ese baka. 

-Y tan niño que es en realidad.  
  
Shuichi también miraba el firmamento, la misma estrella que Yuki solía quedar horas mirando. Sabía que patéticamente Yuki la debía estar mirando justo en ese momento. Y entonces comprendió y maldijo el destino de los escritores: En sus novelas o canciones invariablemente sabían que escribían de su propio destino, darle vida a personajes y canciones significaba crear un pasado presente y futuro del suyo propio. Yuki había intentado explicarle alguna vez aquello. Se había estado acordando de él todo el tiempo. Estaba quizá algo arrepentido de haber sido tan impulsivo. De haberse entregado tan inocentemente. Pero sólo a sus propios sentimientos. En realidad, rara vez había entregado a Yuki algo que no le hubiera dado a alguien más. En realidad, sólo el sexo. Cosa que, además, le negaba casi todo el tiempo. Lo recordaba sudando feliz. "Te haces siempre de rogar, Shuichi", susurraba. Tenía una voz tan sexy para susurrar. Recordaba, una tarde en un parque, en ese parque que solían recorrer para volver, a veces presurosos, a recorrerse ellos. Recordaba haberle preguntado qué le gustaría hacer de indecente en una plaza pública. Había contestado, sabedor de la timidez extrema de su interlocutor, "te apretaría contra mí, y te dejaría deslizar por mi cuerpo, para apretarte aún mas por la cintura, y entonces besarte en el cuello". Shuichi no había hecho sino ruborizarse. Su boca estaba tan cerca de su cuello. Su erección se había adelantado a su mente, leve, muy levemente.  
  
Yuki terminó la interminable cajetilla. El efecto de todo el alcohol que se puso por delante lo estaba dejando, desvaneciéndose. 

-Y es tan niño. -Se repitió. -Debe pensar que soy un monstruo. Nada mas lejos de la verdad. Aunque ya no sirva de nada, debo hablar con él para que no se equivoque, o al menos para quedar con mi conciencia limpia. Respiró hondo, y puso un CD elegido. Nada más ni menos que Placebo, My Sweet Prince. El deprimente ritmo llenó la habitación.  
  
Never thought you'd make me perspire (nunca pensé que me harías sudar)  
  
Claro, la canción perfecta, de la perfecta desesperación. Sólo había querido mostrarle el placer, la belleza del sexo con todas sus letras, su arte, su disciplina, el aceptar el dolor, el gozar el dolor, el camino lento hacia la entrega que no puede deshacerse ya nunca, ni repetirse. Esa entrega que sólo conocerá al lado de Shuichi, pero de la cual nunca pareció percatarse. Never thought I'd do you the same (nunca pensé que te haría lo mismo) Tanto dolor. Es tan corto el placer, y tan largo el olvido, su juventud aún no se llenaba de recuerdos, pero no hizo de Shu una copia de sí mismo, medio payaso, medio serio, nunca buscó algo así en él. Never thought I'd fill with desire (nunca pensé que me llenaría de deseo) Claro. Eso nadie se lo espera. Nadie espera llenarse de deseo de un solo ser. Una obsesión. Never thought I'd feel so ashamed (nunca pensé en sentirme tan avergonzado) Avergonzado. No, avergonzado no. Si inició a Shu era por que. Porque.  
  
El nuevo día trajo el dolor de verse nuevamente las heridas. Yuki suspiró, y siguió con la novela inacabada. No avanzó mucho. Tomo píldoras para dormir, y terminó la novela casi sin darse cuenta que había amanecido otra vez. El pelirrosa en cambio, sintió el lento pasar de las horas en el estudio. El nuevo amanecer lo encontró en su nuevo apartamento. Tan vacío de emociones, sólo sus cosas estaban allí. Pensó en cuando dejaría de pensar en Yuki.  
  
"Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away" (yo y el dragón podemos perseguir todo el dolor lejos) (N.d A.: juego de palabras: Ryuichi significa primer dragón)  
  
El CD que le había copiado a Yuki. ¿Por qué tenía justo que poner ese? Que remedio, lo había copiado al PC, y puesto el azar en sistema. Además, iba a tener que aprender a convivir con el dolor de todo lo que significaba Yuki.  
  
"So before I end my day (entonces antes que acabe mi día) Remember (Recuerda) My sweet prince, you are the one" (Mi dulce príncipe, ers el único")  
  
Rabió un poco con su nueva máquina de afeitar. La de Yuki era más suave. Suspiró tirándola lejos, y preparándose para un nuevo día de trabajo. Pero esa frase se le quedó en mente el resto del día. Es que Yuki había hablado parecido una vez.  
  
"My sweet prince, you are the one" (Mi dulce príncipe, eres el único)  
  
Tomó el teléfono y se preparó para humillarse, tal vez, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Marcó el número de Tohma. 

-Aló? 

-Tohma? 

-Si, el habla. 

-Habla Yuki. 

-Oh, Eiri san. Cuanto tiempo sin escucharte. Lamento lo del otro día, supe que Shindou y tu tuvieron una discusión. 

-algo así. Oye. A propósito de Shuichi, ¿Sabes dónde está? 

-¿Su nueva dirección? 

-Si, necesito hablar con él. 

-¿Podemos charlar primero? 

-Si prometes dármela. Si no me las das tú... 

-La conseguirás por otros medios. Pero sabes que información vital como esa en primer lugar no se la doy a cualquiera, y en segundo... nunca por teléfono. Además, quiero hablar contigo. 

-Bien, que te parece en el lugar de siempre. 

-Yuki miraba el sol iluminando los árboles en forma distraída. 

-Okay, en el lugar de siempre ¿A qué hora, Yuki? 

-A las dos? 

-... Se te acabó el dinero otra vez. Está bien, y te llevaré un cheque. 

-Gracias, Oniisan! -Dijo con sorna. Estaba seguro que a Tohma se le había revuelto el estómago al escucharlo susurrar aquella palabra que de común rogaba. 

-Adiós. 

-Adiós.  
  
Cortó y se preparó para ir al lugar de Shuichi. Pero primero pasar por Tohma.  
  
-Hola. 

-Hola, Eiri san, cómo has estado. 

-Bien, ya terminé la novela. 

-Vaya, vaya, en el plazo. Te estas volviendo más profesional, ¿Lo sabías? 

-Si. (puso carita adorable, sabía que eso siempre ablandaba a Tohma.) 

-Y bien, que quieres almorzar. 

-Café con torta de chocolate. -contestó sin vacilación. 

-Tú no cambias, ¿Sabías Eiri san? 

-Y tú, pedazo de afeminado. 

-A claro, como si tu no. 

-al menos yo parezco un hombre ambiguo, en cambio tu eres un ambiguo con cuerpo de hombre. 

-Otra mas y. 

-Está bien, Tohma, desde cuando no toleras mis bromas. 

-Desde una muy pesada, cuando me dijiste "me voy a casa con Shu-chan" 

-Perdóname. 

-No hay problema. (les trajeron el pedido. Yuki comió con hambre.) 

-Aquí tienes, está su dirección, un mapa claro, ya sé que te pierdes con facilidad, y las llaves de su apartamento. 

-¡¿Qué?! 

-Se las pido a mis empleados, para que tengan una copia en la oficina. Así no se pueden excusar que no tienen ropa para estar una semana grabando. 

-Vaya, que estricto. 

-Así es. 

-Muchas gracias, Tohma. 

-No es nada. Como te dije, haría todo por que me llamaras oniisan otra vez. 

-Entonces, -acercó su rostro al del rubio- muchas gracias, oniisan.

  
Ya en el auto pensaba en que Tohma debía haberse dado cuanta que todo era un juego. Un juego que le gustaba jugar. Se sabía seductor, profanador, pervertidor y todo lo demás. En el mapa incluso salía cómo estacionarse para que Shuichi no viera el auto. Vaya con Tohma. Era temprano, cabía la posibilidad que los dejaran hasta tarde trabajando, así que fue a casa a dormir un rato. Después de todo, un extraño mareo le estaba afectando.

  
Despertó como a la hora que había previsto, se sentó en la cama rascándose la cabeza. Con algo de nausea propia de las situaciones de estrés, se levantó y quiso comer algo, pero al parecer su estómago estaba peor que sus manos, temblaba. No es que fuera a jugarse la vida, sencillamente iba a tener una pequeña conversación con su ex amante, eso no era para tanto. Caminó tratando de dilucidar las cosas que tenía que decirle. Tomó una hoja de oficio, la dobló en dos, y comenzó a anotar las cosas que bullían por su mente, como burbujas en una olla hirviendo. Al rato pasó en limpio en su agenda oficial, donde solía anotar cosas como esa, ideas, citas, y organizar el trabajo de escritor, que a veces por cierto fallaba, pero sólo por falta de inspiración. Aunque desde que se había hecho un joven profesional, de a poco la disciplina había acabado ganado terreno a los simples caprichos de joven poeta. Finalmente tomó la agenda, el lápiz, y se fue a la ducha. Dos horas de sueño solían dejarlo listo, pero al parecer esta vez no, las recurrentes trasnochadas y voladas de los últimos días al parecer habrían mermado lo suficiente su resistencia. La ducha tibia pareció relajarlo, al menos ya no estaba tan nervioso. Se puso su pantalón de vestir gris, uno de lino, era un día bastante caluroso, un chaleco azul de lanilla natural completaba su vestimenta. Calcetas y zapatos, no acostumbraba usarlas, pero Tohma le había dicho que ayudaba a mantenerse calmo en situaciones especiales. Usó a conciencia sus aromas favoritos, buscaba en sus olores perfumados la seguridad que no sentía. La buscaba en todo. En vez de usar sus taquilleros lentes de sol, usó los de escribir. Tomó la agenda, y subió al auto. Condujo con impaciencia y calma hasta el lugar ya listo. Atardecía. Desde la calle vio luces en la ventana: Shindou estaba en casa. Respiró hondo, apretó aún más su agenda, y subió las escaleras. Un cigarrillo para los nervios no habría venido mal, pero, los había olvidado en casa. Tocó el timbre. El pelirrosa se apuró a abrir. Al parecer no esperaba encontrar a su rubio paralelo frente a su puerta. La impresión de Yuki tampoco fue demasiado suave.

  
En el sillón de la sala observaba todo con detenido interés. El olor que emanaba era el de Shindou, no había duda. El niño tembloroso depositó frente a él una humeante taza de café. 

-Vine porque teníamos que hablar. 

-Yuki, creí que habíamos hablado. 

-No, si te refieres al estudio, eso no fue hablar, me diste un discurso frente a todos que no me atreví a contestar.

  
  
"ever thought I'd have to retire" (nunca pensé que tendría que retirarme)

  
  
-¿Estás enfadado? 

-Nunca creí que fueras de los que huían, Shu-chan. 

-... Yo... Yo no estoy huyendo, ya te lo dije. 

-¿Entonces? 

-Ya sabes, mi madre, y todo eso. No debí irme de aquí con ella así. 

-¿Así cómo? Recuerda que tú no decidiste, K te obligó a ir. 

-Lo sé, pero pude haberme rehusado, y ahora ella está. 

-¿Está muerta? 

-No, pero está muy mal. 

-Ya veo. Te sientes culpable. Culpable, y no sólo por eso, también porque has estado conmigo siendo que tu padre te pidió dejarme. Sabiendo que le has causado penas desde que te fuiste a vivir conmigo, culpable por sentirte como te sientes. 

-La verdad, sí. Me siento culpable por haberme enamorado de otro hombre. No está bien, no es normal. Además, tú no estabas conmigo. 

-Eras mi amante, ya te lo dije. Yo estaba allí para vivir todo aquello que vives con tu amante. Tú estabas casi todo el tiempo ocupado también. Además, cuando buscaste consejo, o apoyo, te lo di. No puedes negarlo.

  
Never thought I'd have to abstain (nunca pensé que tendría que abstenerme)

  
-Pero Yuki... -La verdad no puedo saber de qué te quejas. No digo que todo fue perfecto, porque nada lo es, sin embargo, creo que di mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto resultara. Tampoco me podía ignorar a mi mismo, tenía que vivir mis etapas, tal como tu, y te agradezco el apoyo. Aunque a veces sospecho que querías forzarme a ser alguien que no era yo. Me refiero al hecho que exigieras de mí cosas, es que me sentía forzado, si me querías tal como yo era. ¿Porqué luego te quejabas? Me llamabas frio, e indiferente porque quería trabajar, y luego me llamabas animal, porque según tu había que ir mas lento.

  
Never thought all this could back fire (nunca pensé que esto pudiese convertirse en fuego)

  
-Creo que tienes razón. No hubo de mi parte una real voluntad de amarte, al como lo dices. Es extraño, siento que te des amaba, amándote. A veces te odiaba.  
  
Close up the hole in my vain (cierra el agujero en mi vena)

  
-Creo que tiene mucho que ver con tu inmadurez. Tohma me lo advirtió, y a pesar de sus malas intenciones, creo que yo también sabía que el chicuelo inmaduro acabaría haciéndome daño. Pero a veces actuabas en forma muy madura, y ello me arrastraba hasta ti otra vez.

  
Shindou fue a subir el volumen de la música. La misma melodía que los había acompañado un tiempo, casi pegada a su piel por el momento.  
  
Me and my valuable friend (yo y mi valioso amigo) Can fix all the pain away (podemos ordenar a todo el dolor fuera) So before I end my day (entonces antes que acabe mi dia) Remember (recuerda)

  
Escucharon en silencio lo que parecía el himno a su segundo intento de hablar. Shindou sentado con las rodillas muy juntas, con los dedos de sus manos enlazados, con la mirada desviada, justo en frente de Yuki, que miró su cuaderno, y tomó un poco de café.

  
-Lo has estado escuchando, ¿Verdad? 

-Si. 

-Está muy bueno. ¿Lo hiciste tu? 

-Si.

  
My sweet prince You are the one My sweet prince You are the one (x5)

  
-También quería decirte que siempre serás único en mi vida. Que una relación no es el choque de dos personas muy enamoradas, para que una relación funcione se necesita mas que el gusto de la carne, la intención, la voluntad de ambos para sacarla adelante. Shindou lo miró de frente. 

-¿Porqué me dices eso ahora? 

-Sólo porque necesitaba hacerlo. Espero que seas feliz con tu nueva pareja. 

-¿Eh? 

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? -Lo miró lleno de sentimiento, con los ojos llenos de dolor, de lágrimas, de ternura hacia el ser que amaba. Acabó el último sorbo de café. 

-Yuki, te equivocas, yo. 

-no me vengas con cuentos. Tú ahora amas a otra persona. y está bien, nuestra historia fue hermosa, pero ya acabó. 

-No sé de dónde sacas que yo. 

-Yuki se puso de pie, tomó su agenda, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. 

-Vamos, la nueva luz de tus ojos me lo dice. Sólo espero que te sepas esperar un tiempo, que crezcas, y que sepas llevar con madurez tu nueva relación.  
  
Never thought I'd get any higher (nunca pensé que me agarraria una volada.

  
-¡Yuki! 

- su voz sonó como un ruego, como ese ruego que le gustaba oír durante tantas noches dedicadas a Shuichi... que ahora sólo sabían a un dolor de pérdida.

  
  
Never thought you'd fuck with my brain (nunca pensé que culiarías con mi cerebro)

  
  
-Que estés bien, Shu-chan...

  
Never thought all this could expire (nunca pensé que todo esto expiraría)

  
-¡Yuki! ¡Espera! ¡Te equivocas! Yukii... y siempre me dejas llorando solo... -recordó las lágrimas que Yuki había secado con tanta delicadeza. -No, soy yo el único que te ha hecho daño. Tal como lo dijo el de Ask. (¡Sumimasen! Olvidé el nombre)

  
Never thought you'd go break the chain (nunca pensé que romperías la cadena)

  
  
Su camino hacia el auto, nuevamente lleno de lágrimas, lo convenció de que aquel dolor alimentaría sus novelas, al menos. Se apoyó sobre el volante. Gracias a Shu había llorado. En cierto modo, había vuelto a ser humano. Un humano indolente. Vamos, habría que seguir adelante con la madurez que le caracterizaba frente a sus compañeros, frente a la mayoría de los de su generación. Aunque estuviera con hombre, aquello le revestía de seguridad, desvergüenza para algunos, de estar seguro que alguien le atraía, de tener el suficiente aplomo para decirlo, de llegar a los hechos con la prontitud que exigía una situación similar. No le gustaba sentirse parte de un manga gay como Zetsu ai, no estaba dispuesto a cortarse las venas por en drama de magnitudes, pero Shuichi ofrecía un aspecto diferente, ofrecía un amor incondicional, provisto de amor y sensualidad, no era el simple juguete de las horas de ocio de algún 'Oniisan', ni tampoco llenaba los ribetes de experimentación de otros. Como decirlo, era algo perfecto, dentro de lo esperable. Por su parte, Shuichi se pensaba quedar llorando. Pero sonó el teléfono, llamaba Nakano. 

-¿Y le dijiste que no era así? 

-No, no me dio tiempo. 

-Si crees necesitar un tiempo, tal como hablaste, ve y pídeselo. Si fue hasta allí solo a hablarte, si ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho sólo por ti, por ser tu amante, Shuichi, y tu no haces nada, eres el tonto mas grande que he visto, no sueles percibir mucho de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, ni como se sienten las personas que están cerca tuyo, porque eres un egocéntrico. No sé si crees que Yuki está allí para tus caprichos, para que te vayas y el te busque cada vez que se te ocurra, pero Shuichi. ¡Ya deja de llorar! 

-Está bien, iré a buscarlo. 

-¿Eh? 

Shindou cortó la llamada. Salió como enloquecido al parque, corrió de un lado a otro sin dirección, y por último se cayó frente a un árbol, justo en un rincón invisible desde su casa, frente a un lujoso auto estacionado. Y siguió llorando. 

-¡Buuaaa! ¡Yuki!!! ¡Perdóname! ¡Sólo quería decirte que aún te amo! Una rubia cabeza dejó de apoyarse en el volante para mirar sorprendido al ruido ambulante. 

-¿Shu-chan? Al escuchar su nombre miró sorprendido. La sorpresa de verse de nuevo dos veces en un mismo día era demasiado.

  
Me and you baby (tu y yo, bebé) Still flush all the pain away (aún podemos tirar todo el dolor lejos) So before I end my day (entonces antes que acabe mi día) Remember (recuerda)  
  
-Baka baka ba. ka. –Yuki movió incrédulo la cabeza sobre el volante.

-Yuki, no me llames baka. Quienes son tontos llaman a otros tonto.

-lo eres. ¿Así que eso querías: Vivir solo, tiempo? 

-Si. 

-¿Y porqué no hablaste? 

-porque soy un baka. 

-Baka baka. 

-Si 

-Baka baka. 

-Ya, pues, Yuki. 

-Baka baka. je. -Yuki. -Sonó como advertencia. -baka baka. jejejeje. Sólo querías tiempo. Está bien. Aumentaré mi contrato, o al menos escribiré algo más. tu acaba en lo que estás. Pone un plazo. O sencillamente esperemos que se de. Cuando quieras escríbeme un mail. Pero no llenes mi casilla. 

-Lo mismo, si quieres me escribes. Voy a trabajar muy duro y a estar cerca de mamá. Voy a extrañarte, pero tengo que aprender a vivir solo alguna vez. 

-Es cierto. -el auto era incómodo para estar, Shuichi se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto.-alguna vez tenías que crecer. 

-Yuki -La mirada fulminante no produjo ningún efecto, Yuki bajaba la ventanilla para fumar. -Mientras estamos lejos, creo que debes aprovechar para pensar qué es lo que quieres con tu vida, me refiero a lo sentimental, y laboral. Tienes gracias a tu extraordinario talento escénico la oportunidad de trabajar con personas muy capaces y talentosas. No lo arruines, trabaja duro. Y piensa también, y en lo posible lee, acerca de cómo de debe llevar una relación. Decide cómo quieres que sean las cosas en tu vida, y si soy necesario en ella, o no. 

-Si, Yuki, lo pensaré. Las cosas se darán cuando sea el tiempo, ¿No? 

-Exacto, baka. 

-Entonces. Nos vemos. Hasta entonces. 

-Hasta entonces.

  
Incontables días habían pasado desde entonces. La in habitualidad de sus vidas les impedía tener algo similar a una rutina a la cual volver, pero habíanse esforzado por continuar. Yuki escribió por correo algo que nunca se atrevería a decir a Shu en su cara: Que una pareja que no se llevara bien en la cama estaba condenada al fracaso. Shu se había mostrado de acuerdo, finalmente había aceptado el placer como algo que le gustara sin remordimientos. Llegó el día tan terriblemente esperado, de la muerte de su madre, y Shu, pese a todos sus deseos, no pidió a Yuki que lo acompañase. Ese era un dolor al cual no estaba dispuesto a someterlo. Hacerlo recordar la muerte de su propia madre, ocurrida en forma terrible durante su infancia, de Yuki, no, no tenía ningún sentido. Más durante toda la ceremonia escuchó resonar aquel coro, tan dulcemente susurrado en su oído.

  
  
My sweet prince, You are the one (mi dulce príncipe, eres el único)

  
Yuki por su parte, había aprendido a gobernar un poco mejor su sueldo, dejó de comprar tanta droga, y como faltaba Shu, fue difícil. El dulce chiquillo seguía presente, aunque fingiera lo contrario. Supo por su correo lo de la muerte de la madre de Shu, envió una corona. Pasaron unos días más. fue al estudio a devolver los últimos restos de dinero que debía a Tohma. Con un cigarrillo en la mano, fue a una sala de estar. Allí estaban casi todos, mas Yuki sólo vio a uno, el más próximo a la puerta. Ese alguien también lo miró, y ya no hubo para ellos nadie más en la sala.

  
Nigiyakana, hitogomi ni...

  
  
-Algo de beber, Yuki. 

-no gracias. 

-Shindou, ¿Te dejo en casa? 

-No, gracias K, Yuki me llevará. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Besó aquel rostro enrojecido. Primera vez que se amaban en aquel nuevo lugar de Shuichi. Sus cuerpos exudaban sales que el cuerpo expulsaba, como prueba irrefutable del arrebato que los hacía presa. 

-¿Y al menos aprendiste a cocinar? 

-Si, algo. 

-Es bueno, cuando llegaste a mi casa, se notaba que eras un niño consentido que no sabía hacer nada. 

-Malo. 

-No soy malo, te digo la verdad- 

-¿Vendrás a vivir aquí? ¿Me iré a vivir a tu casa? 

-No creo que sea sano para nosotros. 

-¿Eh? 

-Pienso que para los dos está bien vivir separados, y juntarnos sólo a pasarlo bien. 

-Eso no es ser responsable con la pareja. 

-Pero nos evitamos todas las molestas discusiones de recoge tu ropa, mojaste el baño. 

-Mh, seré bueno. 

-Y de nunca me escuchas. 

-Pero es cierto, actúas como si fuera aire. 

-Baka. Además, necesitamos extrañarnos un tanto para mantener vivas las expectativas. 

-Baka. Y un poco de imaginación para mantener vivo el amor... Como crema. Sonrieron en la oscuridad.

  
  
N. de Autora: Lamento la demora, el capítulo me salió medio largo, ocho A- 4, vaya. Como dije antes, estaba en prueba, y actualmente cuento con dos parejas, lo que me conllevó a mucha tranquilidad, me costó un tiempo encontrar tema para que se reconciliaren. Como la explicación de la pelea estaba en el fic, también la respuesta. Los personajes son de Gravitation, la letra es de Placebo, Without You I'm nothing. Me encanta, además, el fic lo construí en base al tema "My sweet prince", ninguna de ambas creaciones me pertenece, y como todos saben, no se gana dinero haciendo esto. Lamento decepcionar a todos, pero aquí no hay lemon. Es un fastidioso final puramente psicológico, muy denso, como la vida misma. Estoy empezando a creer que la liviandad con que suelo tomar la mía la equilibro con lo denso de mi escritura, lleno de análisis de sistema. El hecho que sean unos personajes tan bien perfilados en el manga y la serie, tan similares y distintos a lo que conozco, me hace examinarlos muy profundamente. Cualquier duda, necesidad de explicación de algún suceso, o idea demasiado complicado, insulto o alabanza dirigirlo por favor a Jakito_kun Hotmail.com  
  
Ah! Una especie de resumen de esto, por favor, no quiero dar tanta explicación por correo.

  
una explicación de Yuki acerca del concepto del amor no sólo como un súbito arrebato infantil con pizcas o casi por entero orgánico, del concepto de un amor mas maduro, de la construcción de una vida en pareja. Yuki sugiere dejar atrás la idea juvenil del amor de Shu, esto es, pide que durante el tiempo que se dan antes de sentarse a conversar de nuevo, Shu decida qué es lo que quiere de su vida, profesional y sentimental, y que pasos quiere dar. Ante el reclamo de Shu por el supuesto desamor de Yuki, este se desarma, y le da a entender que fue el quien nunca comprendió. 


	8. mi vida con shuichi 08

Mi vida con Shu 8  
  
Shindou esa tarde estaba mirando distraídamente la televisión mientras se tomaba un jugo. Cambiaba los canales, preguntándose si Yuki se había dado cuenta que no había ido a dormir la noche anterior. Interiormente rogaba que no, la vez anterior habían discutido por esa causa, Yuki había sacado todas sus cosas diciendo que su casa no era hotel. Y no le había podido avisar, Yuki desconectaba el teléfono para poder trabajar. Miró su celular por si acaso, y se maldijo, lo había dejado en silencio. Y Yuki había llamado. Entonces en un canal daban los resultados de un premio importante en literatura. Y el nombre ganador era el de Yuki Eiri. Pero no pudo ver más, K lo invitó amablemente a trabajar... Apuntándole lo suficientemente cerca como para sugerir una urgencia. Cantó considerablemente bien, considerando las ganas de largarse que tenía. Pero una vez fuera, no quería ir a casa. Sabía que el rostro de Yuki no expresaba ciertamente alegría en la entrevista. Demorándose, pasó a comprar algo para comer, unos dulces que le gustaba comer, y algunas variedades nuevas que se ofrecían en el comercio. Al llegar, los dejó sobre la mesa. Yuki estaba sobre una silla, sentado, mirando el atardecer. Tenía los lentes puestos, y el discman. Estaba anotando algo en una hoja. Se mordía el labio. -Hola, Yuki. Tadaima. Sólo entonces pareció notar su presencia. -Okaeri, Shuichi. Lo pronunció con una leve sonrisa, como algo muy tierno. Como si estubiera feliz. Y ciertamente lo estaba. -Yuki, yo... -Lo siento, no te sentí llegar. -se quitó los audífonos -¿Pasa algo, porqué la cara? -Este... Vi que te ganaste el concurso... -Ah, si, nada de impotancia. No es el primero ¿Sabes? -Pero, Yuki... Algo a Shu le decía que ya había visto esa mirada. -¿Qué sucede? -¿No estás feliz? Si yo ganara algo así... Gritaría de gusto por todos lados. -Porque eres un baka... -¡Yukii! -Algo a Shindou le hizo mantener la boca cerrada, los ojos dorados de Yuki llenos de lágrimas. -Baka... -Yuki, yoo... -¿Trajiste algo de comer? Tengo hambre... Mh, veo que trajiste dulces. Tengo preparado café- distrajo la conversación, aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. -Si, estee... Lamento... -Shindou ya temía a las pataletas de su Yuki. -¿Lo quieres con o sin azúcar? -Con, no te preocupes, yo le pongo. -Ah, eso me preocupa más. Durante un tiempo fue una duda, como mantenías la línea, ahora se que tienes gusanos en la guata. Además que vez que entras a a mi cocina, me dejas el medio desastre... O te cortas. -Oh, Yuki... Cuando tenga tiempo libre, tomaré clases de cocina. -Ah, para eso te enseño yo. Pero de aqui a que tengas tiempo libre... -Am... Es cierto. Pero Yuki... -Estos dulces están muy buenos, ¿No te parece? -Si. Por primera vez, Shuichi se quedó callado. Comprendió que no era un buen momento de hablar con Yuki, este parecía querer evitar toda referencia al concurso, algo pasaba, pero no sabía como enfrentarlo. -Oye, baka ¿Porqué cuando llegaste no te sentí gritar? ¿Pasó algo? Además, no sueles ser muy atento, nunca antes había traído comida... -No, nada, es que pensé que podrías estar enojado conmigo. Yuki elevó las cejas, poniendo toda su energía en sus ojos, preguntando y penetrando con su hermosa mirada, ese mar amarillo donde Shu le gustaba mojarse sin sumergirse. -¿Y por eso trajiste los pasteles? -No, no, no, no, entré sin hacer ruido porque creí que podías estar enojado, como la otra vez, es que se me acabó el crédito, y tenía la línea desconectada, y no pude avisarte... Y los pasteles, bueno, los pasteles, los traje para celebrar,¡Sí! para celebrar tu premio. -¿Celebrar? -Si, ¿No te parece? Una cosa así es para celebrar tooda la noche. -No lo se. Nunca he celebrado ninguno de mis premios. -¿Eh? -Es cierto. A mi familia nunca les gustó la idea que fuera escritor, y no tengo muchos amigos, como has podido darte cuenta, pero siempre ha tocado que no están en japón. Además, todos ellos de una manera u otra sn famosos, y populares, nunca nos hemos tomado en cuenta la fama entre nos, un poco para mantenernos fieles a nosotros. Porqu todos te celebran, y eso te sube demasiado el ego. -Pero... -Toma tu trabajo como pofesional, trabaja duro, pero por hacer mejor lo que haces, no tanto por la fama. Ese consejo te ayudará mucho. Igual supongo que te gusta que te econozcan en la calle, y esas cosas, ¿No? -La verdad es que si. Pero... -se le pusienron los ojos redondos y el rostro baboseante -Yuki siempre me da los mejores consejos, siempre me ayuda. -Se puso serio. -Debo ser una molestia, no te ayudo demasiado aquí en la casa, estoy siempre dependiendo de tí, y ni siquiera soy bueno en la cama. -Eso es cierto. -Se levantó de la mesa. -Yuukii! -se puso otra vez lloroso - Se suponía que tenías que decir: 'no, en lo absoluto'. -No te pongas pesado, Shuichi, ya sabes que no me gusta cuando no eres sincero contigo mismo. -Se sentó en el sillón a fumar un cigarrillo. -Además, con eso buscas que te consienta y te consuele. -Eso es cieerrtoo... -Planeó en vuelo a sentarse a su lado, para apoyar la cabeza entre las piernas de Yuki. Éste lempezó a acariciar el pelo al tiempo que fumaba. Shuichi sabía que Yuki estaba al límite, pronto iba a estallar. Acabó el cigarrillo. -... -... -... -... -Shuichi... -Yuki... -Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron. -Habla tu. -no habla tu, como... -Shindou se sentó. -Esta bien, Shuichi. Si, la verdad, me dio mucha pena de que esto pasara otra vez. -¿Qué cosa? -Que nadie estubiera conmigo para celebrar. Siempre, en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, no ha habido nadie cerca. Ni en los buenos ni los malos. Shindou se quedó pensativo unos momentos. -Pero, Yuki, tu siempre haces a las parsonas alejarse de tu vida, los obligas a ello. A mi, y a Mika... A veces pienso que soy sado masoquista. -Oye, son dos exepciones, Mika en primer lugar lucha para que haga todo lo que papá quiere. Además, ella busca entromenterse en mi vida, y yo quería vivir, ¿Comprendes? Dormir hasta tarde, comer porquerías, todo eso. Y ella que yo viviera la vida que ella quería para mí. Y a ti, porque eres un gay. Y mal que mal... ni siquiera lo admitías, no sabía lo que querías, ni disfrutar con el sexo. Y la verdad -se paso la mano por el pelo -el masoquista aqui soy yo. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres tu el que me llama baka todo el tiempo, el que me echa de su casa, el que me regaña todo el tiempo por dejar el baño mojado, la cocina sucia, la cama deshecha, por el volumen, por no llegar a casa, por dejar todas mis cosas regadas por todas partes, por nunca ordenarlas, por dejar dulces tirados, por... -¿Ves a que voy? -¿Qué? -Tengo que estarte diciendo todo el tiempo cosas que deberías saber por sencilla convivencia. Normas. Por ejemplo, el baño mojado puede causar accidentes, uno puede resbalar, y caerse. -Mh... Es cierto. -Dejas el cepillo tirado, y manchas de pasta. Es desagradable, además porque no limpias ni pagas a alguien. Dejas la pasta salida. Esa se pierde, y no siempre nos sobra el dinero. Lo mismo con la cocina, y tus dulces, atraen cucarachas, y luego te desvives gritando si ves una en la noche. -Es que me dan miedo. -A eso voy, si no quieres ordenar, al menos no desordenes. -Bueno, lo voy a intentar. Pero ¡Ah! que tal si jugamos bomberman... -Agh, eso también va en lo de sado, odio los juegos de video por que si, y odio la musica de los juegos que pones a todo volumen, no me gusta mucho el ruido. -se puso triste derrepente. -¿Qué pasa, Yuki? -No, nada. Es solo que... -Sonrio. -Creo que es mi culpa, pese a todo te he traído a esta casa una y otra vez. Te he aceptado de vuelta, pese a lo molesto que puedes resultar a veces, incluso esta última vez, que K te hechó a la semana de su apartamento. En especial porque no has aprendido a ser tu, a conocer cómo te sientes, que te hace sentir, porque no te manejas, te nublas... Y me haces daño. -Lo... Lo siento mucho, Yuki, siento hacerte daño. Comprendo. -Hizo ademan de ponerse de pie. Yuki lo retubo del brazo. -Entonces, sencillamente, no me dejes como el malo de la película. Y date cuenta que si algo llega a fallar en nuestra pareja, la responsabilidad es de los dos. -Al ver la expresion de Shuichi, lo solto, y miró para el techo. -Ya se, tu pareces no haber tomado nunca el peso a nuestra relacion.  
  
-No, no es eso, es que... Estas actuando un poco extraño. -Mh? -Digo, es que no guardaste niguna torta para comerla no como la gente... Yuki miró la mesa con un leve sonrojo. Con los dulces siempre perdía el control. Con los dulces y con Shuichi. -Oye, Shu-chan... -Eh... -Totalmente ilusionado ¡Yuki lo había llamado por su nombre! -Y... ¿No se te ocurrió guardar unos pocos? -¡Pervertido y glotón! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Claro, como él no se metía con esas cosas... Se despertó en la mañana sintiendose pegado a las sábanas, y tenía que ir a trabajar. No, no quería despertarse, quería seguir durmiendo... Abrió los ojos, y súbitamente recordó que no era una ilusión, no, verdaderamente tenía las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo. La salsa de frambuesa para el helado que no había olvidado comprar para Yuki había hecho su trabajo junto al mismo helado. Era lo último que les quedaba. Se levantó, con desgano, y tal vez dolor. No por la actividad que había tomado, muy agradable por cierto. Yuki se había reido mucho con esa salida, nunca había terminado de entender qué le gustaba a Yuki, y que no. Tal como le dijo Hiro el otro día, eso era porque no sabía que sentía el mismo. Empezó a cantar en la ducha, mientras se lavaba el pelo, en total, era para dejar de pensar en la noche con Yuki. La espuma recorría lo mismo que la mermelada... Se sorprendió sintiendo mucho menos placer que las primeras veces, al parecer el umbral del lacer disminuye con la habitualidad, y la falta de sorpresas. (Just like "first Love") Tokimeki omoi dasasete ageru Baby, let's get together Baby, let's get together ...Welcome to my romance!... (Can you feel my love?) Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa Baby, let's get together Baby, let's get together ...Welcome to my romance!... Si, no se acordaba de la letra exacta... Además, Yuki le había dicho que era la peor canción que había escuchado, que era muy chocante escuchar "aquello". Hiro pensaba igual, Fujisaki nunca hablaba de nada, así que no sabía. Welcome to my romance tonight (tonight) Futari no jikan kagiri atte mo kowaku nanka nai sa Shunkan no MEMORI...kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara You wanna "kiss" Soretomo You wanna "touch"... Romance ni youkoso I know what you want you want I can tell you! Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na XXX So tell me what you want me to... (So tell me what you want me to...) Let's "make love" (nota de autora: solo capto la parte en inglés, pero con sólo ello y escuchar 'esto', se comprende. Es inglés simple, hagan el esfuerzo, no se necesita un coeficiente mayor que el de Shuichi)  
  
Al salir de la ducha, ya sabía porqué a Yuki no le gustaba esa canción. Pero igual pensaba preguntárselo. Fue a ver si estaba dormido, lo encontró fumando.  
  
-¿Ya terminaste de ducharte? -Eh... -Que pregunta, es obvio, no creo que hayas salido para venir a buscar algo y devolverte. -No, por supuesto que no... -Bien, voy al baño. Tengo una entrevista. -Fue hacia el baño -Dejaste limpio, vaya, que considerado. Elige algo: El desayuno, o hacer la cama. -El desayuno. -Bien. Entonces ve, pon la cafetera, la mesa, las tostadas... -Y veré si queda mermelada... -Ayer la nevera estaba llena... -Ayer. -Está bien, creo que estás enfadado porque anoche me sobrepasé un poco... -¡Un poco! ¡Desperté literalmente pegado a la cama! ¡Eres un salvaje! ¡Si hasta ahora me pude mover! -Ah, claro, y sigo siendo yo el salvaje... ¡Pues verás, muchachito! ¡Y tu creees que yo si me pude mover! ¡Qué te crees que soy un super hombre! ¡Si te duele, entonces detente, no grites por mas! Esto fue como una cachetada para el probre Shindou, nunca había visto a Yuki así... -Yu Yuki... La carcajada resonó por la casa, Eiri miró desde la puerta de la ducha. -Vaya, no te gusta que den con la misma moneda, eh? -Le mandó un beso -Piensa en decirme Eiri... Eres mi amante hace mucho, y no me llamas por mi nombre. Shuichi se vistió algo malhumorado, pero al ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, sintió a Eiri cantar My Sweet Prince. Pero lo cantó diferente, a veces le cambiaba la letra a lo que cantaba. Después siguó con un coro, que le gustaba mucho.  
  
Sing for your lover like blood from a stone, and sing for your lover who's waiting at home. If you sing when you're high and you're dry as a bone then you must realize, that you never alone.  
  
Lo repitió varias veces. Entró a la cocina alegre, estaba alegre desde ayer, la verdad. Al parecer, tenía mucho tiempo para escribir. Dejó las sábanas sucias en la caja de lavandería. Shu ya tenía listo el desayuno, así que se sentaron a comer. -¿Sabes? Me gusta más Yuki... Como es sólo Tohma quien te dice Eiri, y tus hermanos, pues... -Comprendo, lo dije sólo para molestarte. En realidad, una de las cosas que más me gustan es sentir cómo me llamas... -La carita con que miró a Shu hizo que éste se sonrojara. -Ah, claro, me torturas para oirme decir tu nombre. -Mh. Cierto. -Oye, Yuki, estabas cantando... El escritor se puso rojo hasta las orejas como sólo Shu podía ponerlo. Incluso tras tanto tiempo de sentirse amantes... Nunca dejaba de romper límites. -Eh... Me escuchaste... -si, estaba en inglés, me gustaría saber qué dice. -Mh, es de Placebo. Se llama Summer's gone. -Lo imaginé.  
  
Canta por tu amante, como sangre de una piedra y canta por tu amante, quien está esperándote en casa. Si cantas cuando estás arriba, y cuando estás seco como hueso entonces debes darte cuenta, que nunca estarás solo.  
  
-Vaya. -¿Te sorprendes, Shuichi? -¿De qué? -Nada. A todo esto, te noto raro desde ayer, ¿Tienes algún problema en el trabajo? -No, es sólo que... No tengo inspiración para escribir las letras, ni seguridad en mí mismo para hacerlo, y con todo esto del nuevo álbum... -Unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon -me siento sobrepasado. -Te comprendo, Shu. Imagínate, ahora todos felicitan, y todo eso, pero ¿Y después? ¿Quién te asegura que de aquí a dos años siga escribiendo? ¿Quién nos dice éso? -Na Nadie... -¿Te das cuenta que encima tartamudeas? -¡Oye! ¡Es sólo porque presionas! -Bueno, lo mismo me preguntaba yo hace un tiempo. Supongo que éso es lo que te molesta, ¿No? La inseguidad de tu futuro. -Pues... Si... -La respuesta que yo encontré es trabajar muy duro, en cada novela, en cada entrevista, ponerme allí, al 100%. Sé que te comparas todo el tiempo con Ryuichi ¿Haces lo mismo? ¿Entrenas todos los días? -Si, tienes razón. Si tengo seguridad en mi trabajo y mi talento, no debería comportarme así. Gracias Yuki, siempre me ayudas a entenderme mejor. -Es que tu haces lo mismo sin darte cuenta, Baka. -Ahaaaa... -Planeó en vuelo a darle un beso en la cara, que Yuki extendió ya por costumbre. Pero Shu va y le muerde una oreja. -Mh... Eso ya no me causa tanta... Conmoción. -Mh, éso no importa -Miró Shuichi desde la puerta, con cachitos y colmillitos.- Ya encontré dónde meterte la lengua para causarte conmoción. Eso si que removió fuerte el cuerpo de Yuki, al recordar lo que Shuichi había hecho la noche anterior. Entre la mermelada ya casi evaporandose en forma de humo estrellado, la saliva acudía a calmar y solventar aún más cada exacto movimiento, cada exacto tentación y sufrimiento, una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Shuichi, era su mutuo entendimiento, esa interacción sostenida que no se cansa, que no se agota, que no se busca, que sólo se encuentra, y que una vez que se encuentra, sigue allí, latente, latiente, caliente y húmeda entre las obsenidades que ocultan las piernas y la noche, sólo indecencias. Indecencias comestibles como platos, bebestibles como líquidos, respirables como aires. Besables como sólo la boca de Shuichi, el, el mismo que acababa de cerrar la puerta, el mismo siempre tan distinto. En la cama desaparecían los límites que parecían separarlos en la vida real. Si, aunque casi no pudieran hablar, aquel chico era capaz de comprender su soledad, y consolarlo. Y de llevarlo a límites sospechados y soñados, vistos desde lejos como algo inalcanzable. Ante el espejo, notó aquel sutil cambio que lo delataba, sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados, húmedos, como sólo pueden estarlo... Tras una buena noche. Cerró bien la puerta, llevaba todo, no se le quedaba nada. Encendió el auto con sus lentes oscuros. Entre frenar y pasar cambios en los semáforos, fue notando una incierta y vaga molestia entre las caderas, que poco a poco fue pasando a certidumbre a ciertos movimientos. Estacionó con un suspiro, fue donde su editora, y en voz baja le pidió algo para calmar. -Eh... Claro, sensei, siempre ando con algo así. Déjeme ver, ay, esta cartera está tan llena siempre... Aquí hay algo, espere que le consigo un vaso de agua... -Muchas gracias, usted siempre me ayuda, es muy amable conmigo. Era un día muy agradable. Había sol, y algo de viento suave. Un leve recuerdo a la luz de la luna, de Shichi agachado ya entre sus piernas, tomando aquella sustancia de un color rojo oscuro, derramandola sobre él, el olor de los sudores, vapores ya, saliva... Hacía tanto calor, nos costaba tanto respirar del calor y el sudor, que creo que el termo regulador está averiado. La sensación de escalofrío al recordar le dejó con los ojos brillantes y algo sonrojado, sus labios volvían a hincharse. Le había ordenado cerrar los ojos, si los habría, se detendría al instante. Para no distraerlo, en vez de acariciarlo, puso sus manos entre las almohadas, muy juntas, como amarradas. Las sensaciones comenzaron a disparase. No era la primera vez que le hacían sexo oral, y menos Shuichi. Pero el hecho de tener los ojos cerrados hacía que su concentración se centrara sólo en su piel, todos sus sentidos vueltos a su interior, a los otros cuatro sentidos. El tacto era el mas beneficiado, mientras Shuichi bebía aquella ambrosía de la zona crepuscular de su ombligo hacia abajo. Las fluyentes caricias se habían vuelto esquivas, se habían oculto nada en aquella experiencia estelar. A lo largo de la entrevista se sintió relajado, pero a ratos y sin quererlo, volvían a su mente las imágenes y sensaciones perturbadoras que le hacían sonrojarse. Terminó la entrevista con la reportera, no faltó el comentario de 'que desperdicio' que no dejaba de escucharse. Las miró conversar entre ellas, y notó que había algo más allá. Y comprendió. La periodista se le acercó a preguntar si tenía planes para su cumpleaños. -Pues, no. -Vaya, que bien, le parece si hacemos una pequeña recepción... Miró dudoso a su editora, que asintió. Esa era su forma de decir que ya estaba todo hecho. -Creo que no puedo negarme. Pero supongo que... -Mh? -esta vez la mirada no fue tan amable, ella no aceptaba negativas. -Que debo consultarlo con Shuichi. Son pocos los días libres que tiene, e intento aprovecharlos bien. He tenido que dejar pasar demasiados por tener los escritos a tiempo, ¿Sabe? él es el único perjudicado siempre con mis éxitos. -Sonrió. -No lo sabía... Pero puede traerlo a la recepción, no hay ningún problema en éso, tanto como si él trabaja como si no, usted no puede negarse. -Comprendo, señorita. -Muchas gracias, sensei. Disculpe, podría darme más datos de su relación con el señor Shindou? -¿Más datos? -Si. -No, lo siento. El dueño de NG Records es mi cuñado, mi hermana hace algo allí, que no sé que es, ellos me han pedido que no se publique nada acerca de nosotros. Si piensa publicar lo que le dije antes, usted se vería en problemas. -Comprendo, sensei. Muchas gracias de todos modos. Se retiró casi con impaciencia. De la asociación de escritores le pedían celebrar su cumpleaños, seguro Mika se escandalizaría si no la invitan, o bien, organizaría otra por su cuenta. Aunque no quisiera preparar nada, igual tendría que hacerlo. Su editora sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Nota de autora: Me tiré, me fui en volá, como se dice. En el capítulo anterior, puse un traducción errada, mas que un caballo (oj oj, ¿se nota que en mi familia hay alemanes? digo, bromas terribles, y mermeladas...) en una frase de la canción de Placebo, que dice: Never thought I'll get any higher, significa en realidad nunca pensé pegarme una volada, higher es volarse en chileno, esto es, como con drogas, se podría decir, aunque también se refiere, como al principio, a pegarse un buen resbalón, mas que equivocarse, no tener conciencia de lo que se hace, del error que se comete. La que se menciona en este capítulo está en Without you I'm Nothing. También My sweet Prince, no es que sea mi album preferido, es el que mas escucho, el que tengo mas a mano. 


	9. mi vida con shuichi 09

Lalihoo!!  
  
Aqui estoy yo de nuevo. Esto es... Tatatatachan tachan... ¡¡¡El cumpleaños de Yuki!!! nota: la celebracion es porque ¡Se me ocurrió una idea para el nombre del capítulo!  
  
Llamó a Mika algo molesto, le resultaba incómodo hablar para que no celebraran. No contestaba, asi que mejor envio un mensaje. Mika estaba en una reunión ejecutiva para cuando recibió el mensaje. Esperó tranquila a que terminara la reunión, lo habló con Tohma. Este tranquilamente tomó el teléfono, luego de buscar, marcó el número de su celular, y le preguntó quienes harían el cumpleaños de Eiri. La editora les dio el nombre y número de la periodista, y les explicó que se trataba también de la celebración de su premio, pero que Eiri no lo sabía. Tohma dio las gracias, y cortó. -No me había dicho nada de ése premio. Es extraño, antes siempre lo hacía. -Sólo lo hacía para llamar nuestra atención, ya sabes cómo es, un niñito mimado. -su tez se hizo un poco más dulce. -Mi pobre Eiri... -Ya te he dicho que lo siento. -Está bien, Tohma, yo sé que tu mas que nadie ha luchado por tratar de hacer entender a Eiri lo que es bueno para él. -Mh. Aló, habla Seguhi Tohma, de NG Records...  
  
La conversación se extendió por varios minutos entre explicaciones mutuas, y preguntas insustanciales. Mientras tanto, varios artistas allá abajo practicaban con furia. Mas descansaban en aquel justo momento, mas que nada, Shindou kun resultaba mas cansado que todos ellos, la melodía estaba bastante difícil. Ya iban a ponerse a trabajar cuando Tohma lo mandó a llamar. -Ahhhh!!!!... El jefe te manda a llamaaaarrr... Sakano no resistía mucho, y se estrelló contra una muralla. K comenzó a echarle aire. Shuichi miró con aire compungido. -¿Qué hichiste ahora, Shindou kun? -lo miró hacia arriba K. -Yooo... Nada, que yo sepa. Ah! Ojalá que a Yuki no le haya dado de nuevo con largarse a nueva York, y dejarme aquí solito... Y que por eso me esté llamando... -Tranquilo, Shuichi, por lo que veo las cosas andan bien entre los dos. ¿O no? -mh, si, tienes razón, Hiro. Iré.  
  
En la oficina, entro tímidamente. Tohma lo miró por encima de los papeles que estaba viendo en ése momento. -Toma asiento, Shindou kun. -Sip. -Te llamé para tratar un asunto que no es del índole de la empresa, sino por Eiri san. -"Me lo temía" pensó Shuichi - ¿Sabías algo del concurso que ganó Eiri? -Si. -Ha, y ahora con ésas, ¿Porqué Eiri san te lo contó a tí, y a nosotros no? -Mika, por favor... Mika se cruzó de brazos enojada. -Lo siento, yo... Este.. lo vi por la tele ayer cuando descansábamos. Y al llegar a casa, se lo pregunté. -Ya veo. Entonces sabrás que el cumpleaños de Eiri se acerca. -¡Es cierto! Con tanto trabajo lo había olvidado, pensaba pedirte el día libre... -No. Me acabn de anunciar que harán a Eiri una recepcion especial. Así que tendrás que asistir con él, y comportarte como la gente. No apruebo esta medida, pero puesto que Eiri san lo pidió especialmente, no puedo negarte el permiso. Pero bajo ciertas condiciones. -¿Cuales? -Vendrás aquí en la mañana, como todos los días, a una cierta hora te sacaremos del ensayo, y te vestiremos según sea para la ocasión. Y será alguien, no se si un chofer o el mismo Eiri quien te recogerá. Estoy seguro que tienes pensado un buen regalo para Eiri, pero primero le darás uno que seleccionaré yo mismo. Preguntaré a Eiri si quiere que después hagamos algo sólo entre amigos, sé que él y Nakano hacen muy buenas migas. -Bien, entendido. -Hasta entonces, espero que seas puntual. -Lo seré, Seguchi san. Mika san, adiós.  
  
Fue al estudio pensando en qué le daría a Eiri. ¿Un muñeco de Gundam? sabía que le encanataba el anime, pero no todos, Gundam Wings era la adoración de Yuki. Si, un gundam... El Zero Custom, se lo había oido decir. Ah, y un gato. Eiri estaba algo melancólico desde que el gato de la escalera había muerto, hace unos meses atrás. Le daría un gato que llamaría Mikarin. Y un osito de felpa muy grande. Y un nuevo tazón de café. Y llenaría la nevera con dulces. Con estas brillantes perspectivas, entró a la sala de ensayos a preparar la fiesta sorpresa de Yuki. -¡¿Qué!? ¡Shindou, casi no nos queda tiempo!- a Fujisaki no pareció gustarle la idea. -¿Tiempo para qué? -El día siguiente del que propones, tenemos una presentación muy importante. -Si, ya lo se, te prometo que trabajaremos muy duro hasta entonces, pero ya has oido muchas veces los consejos de otros, que no hay que estresarse demasiado el dia antes... -¡Es cierto! -K se sobaba la barbilla a un costado, en una pose que sabía lucía su bello y bien formado cuerpo. -Ya sé, Shindou san, haremos un trato, y personalmente prepararé ésa fiesta sorpresa que tanto deseas hacer a Yuki sensei, junto con todo lo demás, si me das una lista de cosas, y todos ustedes trabajan hasta tarde hasta ese dia. -De todos modos planeaba hacerlo. -Fujisaki se encoge de hombros, y empieza a practicar. -Me parece bien, si de todos modos habría que hacerlo. -¡Hiro! -Ah... El presidente me va a mataar!! -¿Porqué habría de matarte, Sakano san? -Aaahhh!!! (al suelo) Seguchi (aguantandose la risa) -¿Me dirán qué planean? -Este... Nothing, sr. We just think on planning the... -¡¡Shuichiii!! -Ah, ¡Sakuma san! -¡Shuichi! -¡Sakuma san! -Ya basta.- los tacos altos de Mika aplastan el aire de estupidez reinante. -Si, chicos, ya basta de estupideces, vinimos a hablar algo muy importante para todos, incluida la pequeña Noriko. -Vine a hablar del cumpleaños de... El discurso quedó interrumpido poe el celular de Hiroshi. Lo contestó y se despidió con un 'te llamo luego, Ayaka san'. -Si, esta bien que la llames luego, sería muy bueno que ella y mi cuñado también vinieran. porque hemos decidido celebrar el cumpleaños de Eiri san el día antes de su concierto. -Bien, qué novedad. -Fujisaki se apenas escuchó el mensaje. -Mh? Estaban planeando algo similar... -Pues, aún no, Seguchi san. -Contestó Shuichi. -Estába diciendo que me comprometía a arreglar todo cuando usted entró. -No hará falta, K, ya se me ocurrió. Como Shindou san irá a la pequeña recepción que han organizado a Eiri, lo raptarás apenas ésta acabe, y lo llevarás al mismo local donde celebramos siempre. Haré que Eiri vaya también, enviaré un mensaje cuando estemos bajando para que enciendan las velas, cuando entre, quiero que Shindou san esté sosteniendo la torta. -¡Será una fiesta sorpresa, Nanoda! -¡Qué bien! ¡Me encantan las fiestas sorpresas! -celebró Noriko. -Será una miuy buena idea, así no se distraerán del trabajo. -K san tenía otra actitud de super heroe. -Será muy bueno, muchas gracias, Seguchi san. -Sabes que no lo hago por tí, Shindou san. -Lo se, es que vi a Yuki muy extraño, estaba muy triste porque ustedes no lo celebran hace años. Él no lo dice, pero se sentía muy solo la terde del premio. -¡Pero fue el quien no nos avisó! ¡Además, ya tiene bastantes! -¡Pero este era muy importante para el, necesita estar con gente que lo estime! -Shuichi, está bien. -Hiroshi puso una mano en su hombro. -no pelees, no hay nada porqué pelear. Todo se hará, ella se da cuenta, pero no le gusta admitirlo, ¿Comprendes? -Si, Hiro. -¡Muy bien! ¡Se acabó la reunión emotiva, ahora todos A TRABAJAR! -Está bien, K san, nos retiramos. Vamos, Mika. -Ah, pero yo quiero seguir con Shuichi... -Ah, no tienes remedio, Ryuichi... -Noriko san lo saca de una oreja. -Ah... Noriko san es my malaaa...  
  
Las voces se perdieron en medio del pasillo. Shuichi se puso en pie para cantar.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Los día se perdieron como mostacillas de un collar en la playa. Se deshicieron simplemente. Shuichi llegaba tarde, sabía que la nueva medicación de Eiri era nocturna, por lo tanto el escritor dormía temprano, y se levantaba temprano a trabajar también. Tenía que salir a correr. Shuichi se complacía en la vida de esos cortos tres días. No había mencionado en absoluto su cumpleaños. Le había explicado si la parte del plan que le correspondía saber, y que él iba a hacerle un regalo aparte, bueno, muchos, había que aprovechar el dinero del premio de canto. Yuki se había reido, nada mas, mientras fumaba, entre una boqueada y otra. Shuichi, por otro lado, ya había empezado a comprender a características de cuando Yuki quería algo. Y a pesar que se había acercado, se sentía rechazado. Comían juntos, era divertido. Y el día llegó, Shuichi estaba cansado, ésos días habían sido bastante agotadores. Sentía revolverse a Yuki en la cama. finalmente abrió los ojos, y lo vio fumando, sentado en la cama. -Yuki, ¿qué sucede? -Vaya, baka, has despertado. -Como te movías, creo que estás algo nervioso. -Al parecer. -... -... -Yo se de algo que relaja. Yo también estoy nervioso, recuerda que mañana tengo una presentación - Ya estaba bien despierto, y recordó las indicaciones precisas de Hiro acerca de lo que debía y no decir. llegó a pensar Yuki. Y sintió la misma punzada de tristeza. Shuichi se dio cuenta, pero había que hacerlo, era por su propio bien. Yuki notó que Shuich le estaba ocultando algo. -Y... ¿qué es éso que relaja? Creo que se llama pastillas para dormir... -No, no se llama así. -Shindou se movió provocativamente, acercándose a Yuki cada vez más, provocándose un rápido ascenso de ciertas... Hormonas, e inquietudes, danzantes, el corazón de Shuichi comenzó a cantar, contagiando internamente al de Yuki, sus rostros se enrojecieron, sus labios se hincharon, la mano de Shuchi se alzó para acariciar las fibras doradas, hundiéndose en el dorado de esos ojos que tanto amaba, sintiendolas manos que lo parecían quemar, sintiendo la prescencia quemante, agonizante, de ellos mismos, se lanzó a besar aquellos labios que lo estaban esperando, y recibieron en lo mas flor de su alma un participado y dule, precipitado y radiante, lo abrazó casi sin tocar otro cuerpo, porque el cuerpo que lo llenaba estaba dentro suyo y en su frente, por que se abrazaba a si mismo. Miró a Shu dejar de besarlo para mirarlo, y volverlo a besar. Se estubieron besando un buen tanto, así, en comunión. Casi o se movieron, excepto para estar cómodos un buen rato. La medicación de Yuki y las caricias de Shuichi estaban sosteniendo en el cuerpo de éste una pelea muy fuerte. Finalmente se tubo que separar. -Shuichi... -¿Dime?- Yui lo empezó a besar en el cuello, aprovechando que se había alejado. -Tengo que dormir, lo siento. -Ah, y me vas a dejar con las ganas. -Lo siento. -Se alejó, acomodándose para dormir. -parece que tu remedio hizo efecto. -Si, Yuki, está bien. Tendré dos días de concierto, ¿Sabes? Y luego de éso, al menos una tarde libre. Ah, añoro caminar contigo por el pasto, estar tendidos en el pasto... ¿Yuki? -lo miró durmiendo apaciblemente, boca abajo. -Te dormiste. ¿Sabrás cuan lindo te ves dormido?... ¿Alguien te lo habrá dicho alguna vez? Yo se que aparentas ser frio, que es solo apariencia. Yo se cuan dulce eres en realidad... ¿alguien te lo ha dicho antes? -No Shu chan...- Respondió en sueños -Mi dulce príncipe, eres el único. -Yuki... Estabas despierto... -Shuichi lo miró dormido. -No, sólo hablabas en sueños. Buenas noches, Yuki. -Por fin se durmió.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
En el estudio, todo era un caos. todos corrían de un lado hacia otro, que el vestuario, que el regalo, que qué debía decir... Al final, Shuichi confesó a Tohma que no pensaba abrir la boca. Éste lo dejó finalmente para ocuparse de otros asuntos. Fueron a ver el escenario en un estadio, aún no estaba terminado, probaron cómo sonaba el sistema, cantó otro poco, tratando de imaginar cómo sería el día siguiente. a la hora indicada, se fue a duchar, dejando a los demás con los últimos toques. Ya quedaba menos. Shuichi había puesto tanto empeño en el trabajo, que todos se habían contagiado de esa energía. Los técnicos, que al principio parecían tan enfadados que Tohma había buscado paciencia, ante las palabras amables y la sonrisa de Shuichi, habían sonreido también. Le habían respondido las preguntas que había hecho, y dijo sorprendido que ellos en realidad eran los responsables de su éxito. Terminaron de muy buen humor siguiendo las instrucciones de Tohma, que apreció esa muestra de afecto que hizo el trabajo soportable, hasta un placer. Se duchó en el mismo estadio, y K lo llevó hasta donde estaba Yuki, esperándolo. En la pequeña recepción había casi un centenar de personas. Lo habían sentado junto a Yuki, en los primero asientos de una sala repleta. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas se atrevía a mirar a Yuki, sabía que lo encontraría frío y distante. Un hombre comenzó un discurso. Entonces, algo pasó que acabó con los nervios que azotaban el pequeño cuerpo. La mano de Yuki buscó la suya, y tras tragas saliva, y suspirar, sus ojos buscaron los suyos. Una pequeña mirada se clavó en sus ojos para bajar y volver a subir, junto con una pequeña sonrisa. -Estoy nervioso, confesó. -¿Tienes que hablar? -Sí. -Pero tu siempre dices las palabras justas, Yuki, tienes el don de las palabras. No estés nervioso, tu lo harás bien. -No es lo mismo, todos esperan un discurso excelente. -Pero lo tienes bien planeado, ¿No? -Siento que le falta algo. -Entonces sólo te falta brillar. -...Y aquí tenemos a nuestro galardonado, el escritor Yuki Eiri, quien hoy también celebra su cumpleaños... Yuki se levantó suspirando, a dar su discurso, entre los aplausos. Miró a Shu, y su mirada confiada y sonriente le dio la confianza que necesitaba. Caminó tranquilo hacia el escenario, a dar su discurso, y miró a Shuichi sacar un dibujo que se notaba hecho por Sakuma san, donde salía él, Yuki, en un escenario, con una ropa muy similar a la de ahora, rodeado de lápiz amarillo y con las palabras 'Brilla, Yuki, con tu palabras'. Sonrió por última vez antes de empezar a hablar.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-Vale, Shuichi, voy con Tohma a otro lado, no podré ver tu concierto, lo lamento. -No te preocupes, para mí ha sido suficiente estar aquí hoy, en algo importante para ti. -Para mi lo ha sido mas. Muchas gracias. -No necesitas darme las gracias... Ahora. - Lo miró en forma provocativa, dándole a entender cómo se las tendría que dar. -Ya está bien de homo romance, me llevo a Shindou san. -K tomó del cuello a Shuichi, convertido ahora en chibi, echándolo al auto. -¡Nos vemos, Shuichi! -¡Nos vemos, Yukiiiii! -Vaya, vaya. Conmigo nunca fuiste tan cariñoso, Eiri san. -Es por que tu nunca me diste uno de estos, Tohma - Responió mostrando el dibujo que Shuchi le había dado antes de salir. Se quedaron un rato en el pequeño coctel, y respondiendo las preguntas. En el club sabían que Yuki se tardaría, así que se tardaron todo lo que quisieron, Shuichi aprovechó para ir a comprar el Gundam, y todo lo demás que le faltaba. Lo vieron llegar con un montón de cajas, K y él habían ido de compras. Terminaron de arreglar entre las risas de Shuichi, y Hiro, las peleas de Noriko con Ryuichi, porque éste intentaba comer, y Noriko intentaba que no. Llego Ayaka, con Tatsuha, y Noriko delegó en éste la responsabilidad. Tatsuha abrió una bolsa gigante de papas fritas, y se la empezó a comer con Sakuma. Mika entró con su padre dle brazo, Hiroshi al ver a Ayaka soltó la guinarda de Happy birthday, que cayó sobre Shuichi. La escena era un caos. Sakano empezó a hacer remolino, K terminó de ordenar los regalos, sacó su Colt, y en quince minutos hicieron lo que no habían hecho en dos horas. Llegó el mensaje, anunciando que se estaban bajando del auto, y la torta no tenía todas las velas puestas. Entre el nerviosismo, y la cooperacion de todos bajo el estupendo liderazgo de la colt de K, tuvieron todo a tiempo. Seguchi hizo entrar a Yuki, y lo guió hasta donde ya tenían todo preparado. Yuki entro, y se enfrentó solo con las decoraciones, todos sus conocidos, y a quienes consideraba amigos allí reunidos, Shuichi llevaba una torta, y le canataba el Happy Birthday con su voz angelical. Tardó hasta la mitad de la canción en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, aquellas lágrimas que Shuichi venía viendo desde hace unos días, junto con la semi sonrisa que las sustentaba, vinieron a mostrarse ante los amados ojos. Pero la mirada que los apoyaba era diferente, empañada con las velas, Shuichi no lo notó al instante, eran de emoción y felicidad. al final de la canción, todos aplaudieron. Mika había rentado todo el local para ellos solos, mientras Yuki recibía felicitaciones, Shuichi se había hecho a un lado, tomaba fotos, cuando llegó al lado de su padre, éste lo saludó, y lo felicitó por su premio. -Aunque al principio no haya estado de acuerdo, ni con esto ni con tu vida, -Miró a Shuichi- Tu seguirás siendo mi hijo. Cuando terminaron de saludar, Shuichi llevó a Yuki su bebida favorita. -¿Tu planeaste esto, verdad, mocoso insoportable? -No, lo hizo Tohma con Mika, K, Hiro, Sakuma... -Ah, o sea que todos habeis conspirado contra mia. Shuichi lo pensó un momento, mirando hacia otro lado, ladeando levemente la cabeza, provocando una mordedura de cuello por Yuki. -Algo así.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Este capitulo me salió kilométricamente laaargo. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi si. y falta, eh. Y yo que pensé al principio poner el cumpleaños en el 8... apenas si lo terminé en el 9. algunas personas acostumbran escribir capítulos cortos, lamento fastidiaros, pero de ocho hojas es mi medida, y no me siento bien de a una... lo cual está bien, si se considera que quiero ser una pro de la escritura. ¿Y qué me decís? ¿Tengo futuro? Enviadme respuesta a jakito_kun@hotmail.com 


	10. mi vida con shuichi 10

Lalihoo!!!  
  
Aquí está... ¡¡¡El cumpleaños de Yuki 2!!!  
  
Y como de costumbre en mis fics... Es aquí donde está el lemon.  
  
Ya habían pasado varias horas, como delegadas, Noriko san con Mika san intentaron cortar la torta, al final entre los invitados un par se ofreció para ello. Se sentaron todos en la larga mesa que habían decorado con ése propósito, con varias cafeteras repletas en varios puntos estratégicos. No había mucho licor, todos debían volver al trabajo al día siguiente. Y bebieron café con tortas, había de varias, de milhojas con manjar y chocolate, y también de nata. Había una silla dispuesta para Shuichi, pero Yuki insistió en tenerlo en brazos. Brindaron por 'muchos años y muchos premios mas'. Después fueron a jugar, y a abrir los regalos. Cada uno había regalado varias cosas, así que se entretuvieron bastante rato. No cupo duda de quién fue el que regaló unas orejas de conejo rosadas. Ni el traje de osito. Tampoco de aquella carga extra de cámara, ni de esa guía que Yuki ocultó de inmediato. Mucho menos de aquel manual de moral, y la cantidad de libros similares. Tampoco de quien le regaló una hermosa pluma 'para que firmara todos sus éxitos'. Un traje ceremonial tampoco produjo dudas. Y así, las cartas, que eran varias, las guardó para después. Shuichi estubo silenciosamente a su lado todo el tiempo. Hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió hacer Karaoke. Sakuma cantó un par de sus canciones, Noriko y Tohma se lucieron con una composición a dos voces con una popular canción de fondo, que solían cantar en broma en aquellos lejanos días de universitarios. Shuichi cantó la dulce melodía de amor que le gustaba a Yuki mas que ninguna otra, era una canción acerca del amor que se vive, y que no se sueña. Del miedo a que todo fuese tan irreal como en sus novelas. Pco a poco, se fueron retirando. Hiroshi les ayudó a subir las cosas al auto, aunque no sabían cómo se iban a ir. Acordaron dejar a Yuki y Shuichi en su casa, después recogerían al señor Uesugui, Tatsuha y Ayaka para llaevarlos a su casa. Los demás, como pudieran.  
  
Yuki una vez en casa, empezó de inmediato a ordenar los regalos. Se topó con algunos sin abrir, los dejó para el último. Los abrió con avidez de niño, encontrandose con un Gundam, varios DVD de la serie, en especial con aquel que era una edicion limitada, y tanto había deseado. -¿Los compraste tu, verdad? Nadie mas sabe de mi afición a Gundam Wings. -Si, no encontré la serie completa, pero se que tu guardas algunos de los que faltan. y ya dejé encargados los dos que faltarían. -¿Y el Gundam Zero... Guau... Ya sé que haré mientras estés ocupado mañana. Pero...¿Qué pasó con el concierto de hoy? -Hoy no había concierto, es mañana. Tohma me dijo que dijera eso... -Ya veo. En todo caso estubo bien. -¿Sabes? por un momento no sabía qué te pasaba, sospeché que estabas enojado. -No shuichi. Estaba emocionado. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. No me tomé la molestia, pero un día de estos diré a Sakuma lo bien que me hizo su dibujo. -¿El que te mostré? Si, me lo dio para eso. Lo dibujamos entre los dos, la frase es mia. -Pude notarlo, era pésima. -Rió. -Yuki...- Protestó Shuichi. -Shuichi... -lo imitó. -Te salió muy bonito el discurso. Incluso lloré. -Tu lloras por todo... ¿En qué parte? -Ya no lo recuerdo... -Mh... vamos a dejar el Gundam acá... -lo dejó sobre el escritorio, para sentarse al lado de Shuichi, en el piso. Estaba oscuro, no habían luces prendidas en la casa, y afuera era de noche. -Me temo que no trabajaré hasta que esté terminado, y luego estaré de mal humor porque no termino en el plazo... -Oh, vamos, ya encontraré la forma de subirte el ánimo. -Shuichi movía compulsivamente las piernas, las estiraba o encogía, sin cerrarlas nunca del todo. Yuki estaba nervioso. -¿Y se puede saber cómo? -La voz no pudo evitar de salírsele entre dientes. Ya estaba conquistado, el calor se había extendido por sus cuerpos, tocándolos sin tocarse, mirándose sin verse en la oscuridad. Podían adivinar donde estaban sólo siguiendo el rastro. -Mh... ¿Seguro quieres saberlo? -Shuichi acercó su cara a la de Yuki, sin querer dar el beso aún, tocándo su rostro con el suyo propio, en ése preámbulo que solía ofrecer Yuki. -¿No prefieres la sorpresa? -A ti siempre se te ocurren sorpresas, Shuichi, dudo que haya un solo dia que no me dejes de sorprender. -Yuki se apoyó en sus manos, las piernas semi abiertas para dejarse hacer. El beso de Shuichi llegó como siempre, con labios palpitantes que contagian, con humedades cálidas que dan aliento a ir sin frenos. No quería echar a perder el momento, pero no le gustaba en el piso. Pero fue Shuichi quien se separó del beso, y lo llevó a la cama. Naturalmente, se quitaron la ropa, mirándose. Queriéndose, con la urgencia mínima ya, sólo se sabían, se conocían como pocos pueden llegar a concerse. Un tipo de comunión sexual que pocas veces se da en la vida... Tanto así como con personas del mismo o distinto sexo. Se recostaron sin hablarse, hubiera estado demás. Dejaron que sus labios al tocarse dijeran todo aquello que las palabras no querían decir, dejaron que su piel al rozarse fuere su lengua, que su abrazo su mensaje, que su excitación el medio. Deseo, así, tan puro como sucio, tan arrebatador y sublime como terrible, deseo que los arrastraba hasta las más increibles cimas. Shuichi se dejó aplicar un poco de protector, Yuki había encontrado en el comercio uno muy bueno. los segundos que tardó Yuki en hacerlo en el mismo silencio hablado que precedía, Shu los pasó relajado. Ya no le ocurría que se moría de nervios, ya no. Sabía que lo mejor era estar relajado, que el placer aparecía sin que se lo llamara, y ya no llamaba violación al acto sexual en sí mismo. Sintió cómo Yuki volvía a besar sus labios, sintió sus dedos masajear entremedio de sus nalgas, lo sintió besar su oreja para calentarlo, sus muslos para relajarlo. Si, su Yuki estaba muy preocupado de no hacerle más daño. Pero por más relajado que estubiere, igual sintió las garras del dolor clavarse en él apenas la penetración hubo comenzado. Su rostro se tensó, y jadeó un poco. Yuki ya estaba concentrado, y sintió los quejidos normales de su Koibito sin hacer mucho caso. Pero poco a poco el dolor fue pasando, el movimiento suave de Yuki no era interrumpido por nada, empezó a besar el cuello de Shuichi. Yuki lo había penetrado de frente a él, para verle la cara. Shuichi no había dicho palabra. Seguro la costumbre en él hacía que no sintiera ya tanto placer. Yuki entonces recordó una posición que usaba con las chicas, decían que se sentía bien. Y la imitó, usando claro, la variante que su compañero era hombre. Se sentó un poco, y levantó los tobillos de Shu por encima de sus hombros. Shu lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero su amado lo miró casi sonriendo. -¿Estás listo? Shu sólo asintió para empezar a percibir el movimiento de Yuki, con mas fuerza, un poco acelerado, para empezar a llenarse de una sesación de contracción y relajo de todos sus músculos, que le hizo arquerse. Yuki puso sus manos sujetando la parte baja de la espalda de Shuichi, caricia que hizo estremecer aún más al chico. Pero siguió sin decir palabra. -Anda, Shuichi, repite mi nombre como lo haces siempre. Shuichi lo miró un momento, y largó una carcajada. -Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras. Se sentó un poco sobre Yuki, con la ayuda de éste, sonriendo, sonriendo ambos. Se besaron muy profundamente, luego Shuichi ahogó un grito. Yuki recorrió con su lengua su barbilla, y con sus manos su espalda. las manos de Shuichi iententaban en vano moverse para hacer sentir algo de placer a Yuki. -No te preocupes por eso, Shuichi -Dijo en un susurro. -Ya es bastante con dejarte hacer, como hoy. -Oh... Yuki... Yukii... -Shu... Shuiiichiii... Los jadeos no se hacían esperar. El primero en terminar fue Yuki, dentro de Shuichi. Shuichi sintió el leve dolor al sacar Yuki su pene, pero no duró más que éso. Yuki se rió. -Por un momento creí que iba a tener que ayudarte a terminar. -Yukii... -Iba a protestar Shuichi. -Muchas gracias, Shuichi. -¿Porqué las gracias? yo tambien la pasé bien. -Por estar hoy comigo, realmente estaba cagado de miedo. En realidad tienes razón, me muestro frio y acido ante la gente, pero... Si asi fuera, no podria escribir. Además, cualquiera podía ver qué era lo que pedía a gritos. Sin embargo, como el mensaje no fue contestado, sencillamente me fui olvidando. Iba dejando estrellas blancas para que tu me encontraras, y luego por costumbre, me vestía con ello. Mas cuando llegaste tu con tu recarga, me atemorizé, quise esperar, quise saber, yo no quería equivocarme. Y ahora estoy seguro, -Durante su discurso se habían metido en la cama, y ahora empezaba a cerrar los ojos. -Estoy seguro, Shuchan, que no me equivoqué. Shuichi lo miró dormirse durante un rato, acariciandole el pelo. Sabía que no podía quedarse hasta mas tarde como les gustaba por la medicación. Esperó que se durmiera, cuando estubo seguro, sólo entonces, fue al baño.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuando Shuichi despertó, lo hizo con la sensación que hace tiempo no sentía, de despertar con la sensación que había dormido lo justo. Miró el despertador, y entonces cayó en la cuenta, ¡No estaba activado! -WWAAAAHHHH!!!! -Qué te sucede, baka. -Es que... Es que Yuki... El reloj... -Oh, demonios, se desactivó. Pero puede ser que aún sea temprano. Vamos, ve a la ducha, voy en un segundo. Te iré a dejar. -Si Volaron, por no decir lo menos, no desayunaron, vieron la hora en el celular, y habían decidido partir sin desayuno. -Al menos dijiste que habían dejado bastante adelantado, ¿No? -Así es, pero Seguchi san iba a supervisar todo hoy, y yo llego tarde. -Pero eso es casi constante. O faltas al trabajo o llegas tarde. -Ya no Yuki. Hace tiempo me volví bastante profesional. -Yuki sonrió -¿Qué? ¿No me crees? -Si, te creo. Pero déjame a mí a Tohma, vale. -bu Bueno.. -Y recuerda no tartamudear. Cuando te pones nervioso te pasa éso. -Va vale... -¡De nuevo! -Lo sieento, Yuki. De a poco lo iré supeerando. -Yuki suspiró al volante. Llegaron muy luego, gracias a la experiencia de Yuki, enteros, gracias al angel guardián de Shuichi. Sakano ya estaba histérico, lloraba, gritaba, y se agarraba la cabeza, todo a la vez, K san gritaba por todo lo alto que se calmara, que no pasaba nada, Hiroshi dormía con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios, Fijisaki descansaba. Tohma estaba con Mika, un poco mas allá se veía a Ryuichi hablando con Noriko. Sea como sea, hasta Shu se dio cuenta que habían estado empezando a entenderse, Noriko era casi la única que lo soportaba, y él casi siempre estaba al lado de Noriko. Ella sólo tenía unos seis meses mentales a los de Ryuichi y Shuichi. Yuki se estacionó. Fue directo donde Seguchi, y Shindou lo siguió. Sakano y K fueron hacia ellos también. -Shindou san, le había ordenado llegar temprano hoy.-Tohma pareciá enojado, era obvio el porqué llegaban tarde. -Lo siento, Tohma, fue mi culpa. Sin querer, cuando Shuichi se durmió, al parecer se cortó la luz, los celulares no alcanzaron a cargarse, y en la mañana lo único que me fijé era que la nevera funcionara. -Por eso, no funcionó el despertador... -Ustedes dos, ya deberían saber que es bueno tener uno sin electricidad. -Es que... Yo tenía uno, pero a Yuki le molestaba que sonara. -Bueno, señor, después de todo sólo llegaron quince minutos tarde. Y tenemos trabajo. -Si, está bien. Shindou san, a trabajar. Eiri san, tengo que hablar contigo. -Bien -repitieron los dos a un tiempo. Se miraron y lanzaron una pequeña carcajada, llendo cada uno por su lado, y dejando a los que observaban con una gotita inmensa. -Hiro, Hiirou, despieerta. -Shuichi movía a su pelirrojo amigo para ver si reaccionaba. -Ah, Shuichi, ya llegaste. Waaum .bostezó estirándose. -Es que no he dormido nada. -¿Estuviste con Ayaka san? -Si, en un karaoke... -Ya luego podrán comentar lo bien que les fue en la noche, -los interrumpió K - Ahora ¡A trabajar se ha dicho! -Ya vamos, ya vamos. Oye, Fijisaki, ¿Fijisaki? -Ay, lo siento, me quedé dormido. está bien, vamos a trabajar.  
  
Estubieron ensayando mucho rato, mas o menos hasta la hora en qu se abrieron las puertas para que los y las fans empezaran a entrar al lugar. Tohma no estaba tan malhumorado, había cruzado unas pocas palabras con Yuki, que le había dicho que tenía un entrevista, y que quería irse unos días a una cabaña en las montañas con Shindou. Como éste tenía el día siguiente libre, Yuki había quedado de recogerlo a la noche. Entre que empezaron a entrar las chicas, y media hora antes, se dedicaron a descansar. Estubieron durmiendo un rato, comieron algo, barras energéticas y galletas con vitaminas, les tenían sólo agua mineral y jugos naturales, K solía ser muy estricto en algunas cosas. Se vistieron , y como no les quedaba otra cosa que hacer, comenzaron a platicar. -Anda, Hiro, cuéntame cómo te fue con Ayaka. -Ah, estee... Muy bien, la verdad. Estubimos allí con Tatsuha y los demás. Ahora ella conoce muchas más canciones, estubimos cantando juntos un buen rato. Nos divertimos bastante. -Se nota, Hiro. Te estás quedando dormido en todos lados. Creo que un poco más y te quedas dormido en el escenario. -No, éso no pasará nunca, te lo aseguro. -Suspiro, y miró al cielo - a pesar de lo que amo componer, no se compara en lo absoluto con tocar en vivo, es energía que se siente, única... -Es cierto, no se compara.- Fijisaki se unió a la plática. -Ah, Fujisaki, y tu que hiciste anoche? -No tuve suerte como ustedes... Shindou san. -¿Porqué? Ah, llevamon mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, llamame Shuichi. -Está bien, Shuichi kun. -Pero dinos -presionó Hiro -¿Porqué la cara? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que K esté malhumorado también? -Si, tiene que ver. Son cosas... Personales, y yo no... -No temas, puedes confiar en nosotros, sino, ¿Cómo podríamos tocar bien si no confiaramos el uno en el otro? -Tienes razón, pero tu eres en quien menos confío. -Sólo estás finjiendo, porque en verdad necesitas apoyo. Y si no fuera así, no habrías hablado desde un principio. Sólo relájate, y dinos que te pasa. Al principio ninguno de los otros dos músicos hizo un gesto o dijo algo. Se quedaron mirándolo fijamente. -Shuichi... -Pronunció por fin Hiro. -¿Qué? -Es que... -fujisaki lo miraba sin entender. Y Shuichi los miraba a ambos alternativamente. Fue entonces que Fujisaki y Hiro se miraron y se largaron a reir sin que Shuichi supiera el motivo. Les estubo preguntando, pero después empezó a reir también. -Oye, discúlpame, shuichi, no te habá visto tan serio. -Seguro se le pegó de Eiri san... -Y volvió a reir. -Algo así, Fujisaki. pero dinos de una vez qué pasó. Fujisaki ya estaba lo suficientemente relajado, así que asintió y procedió a relatarles. -Ustedes no lo saben, pero sostengo un tipo de relación con K ya hace un tiempo. -Observó las reacciones de sorpresa de ambos. - Bueno, y es que la noche recién pasada habíamos acordado pasar la noche juntos, iba a ser mi primera vez, y todo. Pues resulta que... -Al llegar a este punto se puso a reir casi histérico -Ay, me da mucha risa al recordarlo ahora, discúlpenme por favor... -No me digas que...- Shindou pareció comprender mientras que Hiro no comprendía nada en lo absoluto -que no trabajó... -Hiro miró hacia Fujisaki mientras a Shindou se le empazaba a contagiar la risa. -Así es, Shuichi, el arma de K no dispara. Y vuelta a las risas, ahora acompañadas de Hiro y Shuichi. -No me lo hubiera imaginado, -comentó el primero- ¿K? ¿K... impotente? -Así es. En medio de las risas entró Seguchi. -Vaya, así que están muy relajados, éso es bueno. -Así es, señor Seguchi. Pero a Fujisaki aún no se le pasaba la risa. -Vaya, veo que le han dicho algo muy gracioso a mi sobrino. -Pues - Shindou trataba de no reirse - Ha sido el quien nos ha contado algo sabrosísimo. -Ah, ya. -Lo siento, primo, no podía parar de reir. Fue por algo que me pasó, cuando pasó, quería llorar, pero ahora me da mucha risa. -Que bueno. Cinco minutos, y vais al escenario. Todos ya teneís planes de escape, Shuichi se irá con Eiri, Nakano acompañará a Ayaka a Kyoto, y tú vas con K ¿Entendido? -Sii. (x3) -Ok, 5 minutos para salir. -Sii. Se fue. Se tiraron a los sillones, con todo el nerviosismo que tenían siempre antes de tocar en vivo. Shindou comenzó a reir otra vez. -¿Te pasó alguna vez con Eiri san? -Shindou asintió -¿Y cómo lo solucionaste? -Cuestión de tiempo. Pasa con los nervios, hay que sincronizar un poco el tiempo de los preámbulos y juegos, y si no te resulta, hay ciertos trucos. Te los puedo enseñar luego. -Muchas gracias, Shindou san. -De nada. Esto me recuerda una estrofa de Placebo que cuando la entendí, me dió mucha risa. Dice: Still takes all the day just to get an erection. Hey, you, hey you. He never scores, he just get an infection... things aren't what they seem. (aún le toma todo el día tener una erección, él nunca anotó, sólo agarró una infección... Las cosas no son lo que parecen.) -Si, va. Va con la situación, pero no sabía que escucharas Placebo. -¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Llego la hora de brillar! Se pusieron de pie, y caminaron hacia la puerta. -Empecé cuando Yuki me hizo escucharlo hace unos meses... En ése momento dejaron de hablar, las fans gritaban por todo el estadio. Entraron saludando, y la energía base del rock vivo hizo de ellos sus instrumentos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Nota de autor: Éso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, ha sido lo suficientenmente laaargo como para satisfacerme. (weew). Espero que eso no lo vea mi novio, se sentirá ofendido. No sé de donde sale mi manía de escribir muchas veces lo que me pasa, mis propias experiencias las traduzco en la vida de Yuki y Shuichi. Bueno, si tienen algún reclamo, escriban a jakito_kun@hotmail..com 


	11. mi vida con shuichi 11

Mi Vida con Shuichi 11.  
  
The baby sitter.  
  
-Hola, chicos, como están hoy. -Tohma irrumpió en el estudio de gravación de Bad Luck. -Bi bien, señor seguchi.- Respondió el único que había recuperado el habla, K -¿Estaís a tiempo con las grabaciones? - volvió a preguntar. -Si, aunque no está del todo listo. Más vale aumentar el lapso de tiempo, simpre conviene adelantar trabajo. -Respondió saliendo de su asombro Sakano. -Bien, que bueno, creo que no les vendrá mal un día libre, ¿No? -Seguchi san... ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -Sakano lo observaba muy atentamente. -Si, estoy perfectamente. -Se puso serio. -Pero tengo un problema, y quiero que ustedes me ayuden a resolverlo. -¿Cuál sería? -Mh, véanlo ustedes. De tras de Seguchi salió un niño pequeño, con el pelo verde oscuro, no más alto que un metro. -¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces acá? -¿Hermano? ¿Es tu hermano, Fujisaki? -Un confundido Hiro lo miró. -Si, es mi hermano pequeño, hijo de la segunda mujer de mi padre. -Así es. Es mi sobrino pequeño, nuestros familiares me han pedido que lo cuide. Pero hoy Nittle Grasper tiene un concierto, y Mika san se encuentra muy ocupada. Así que no puedo llevarlo siquiera a casa de Eiri, quien sería el responsable de cuidarlo ¿Comprendes, Shindou kun? Necesito que le lleves a casa de Eiri, pero que te asegures que lo cuida. ¿Qué pasa? -Se interrumpió al ver la cara de Shindou. = | -Eiri no puede cuidar un gato, ¿Cómo esperas que cuide un niño? Tohma san puso su sonrisa de siempre. -Por éso le quise dar el día libre a toda la banda, no hay un adulto entre ustedes, pero creo que la unión hace la fuerza. -Se inclinó, ya su cara era de ruego -Se los pido por favor, les haré doble paga por este día, les daré el estudio, lo que pidan, pero cuiden al niño hoy, hasta mañana a medio día, cuando lleguen sus padres. -Si, Seguchi san, no habrá ningún problema. -Shindou kun dejó sorprendido a todo Bad Luck. -Muchas gracias -Y salió haciendo humito. °_°U -Bien, Shindou san, creo que como tú dijiste lo último, tu te lo llevas. -K jugaba con su arma. -¿Eh? ¿Y yo solito? --Sip. Y todos los demás tendremos gratis un día libre con doble paga. -Hiroshi guardó su guitarra. -Pero Hiirooo... -Se volteó con esperanza -Sakano san... -El único que nunca fallaba. -Ah, Shindou kun, muchas gracias, lo tomaré como un regalo... Un regalo a todos los disgustos y desmayos sufridos... -Ah, ya entendí. yo cuidaré al niño solo. -Lo tomó en brazos, y el bolso que había al lado. -Shindou san -Lo detubo Fujisaki. -Fujisaki... -Le aparecieron rosas detrás de su cabeza. -El único responsable, yo sabía que tú no me ibas a abandonar... -Al menos te acompañaré a casa. -Repuso malhumorado, tomando su mochila y la de Shuichi-Mal que mal, es mi hermano pequeño. A Shindou se le puso todo negro atrás, con el pelo desordenado. -O sea, estoy condenado. Yuki no me hablará el resto de la semana. Y que decir de lo otro, justo tenía ganas... -¡No hables de ésas cosas frente a mi hermano pequeño! -Está bien. Vamos de una vez.  
  
Llegaron a casa, a Shuichi se le habían quedado las llaves, así que tubieron que tocar el timbre. Ya llevaban un rato, así que Fujisaki se decidió a hacer otro tanto. -¡Yuki saaaan! ¡Abrame, soy yo, Fujisaaakiii! ¡Shuichi ha sufrido un accidentee! -¡¡¿¿Quéééé??!! -La puerta se abrió de golpe. Miró a shuichi con pelos parados, y los ojos de una línea para abajo. ´-_-´  
  
-Lo siento mucho Yuki sensei, pero es que no nos abría. -Fujisaki trataba de contener la risa. -¿Conoces la historia de Pedrito y el lobo, Fujisaki kun? -Si, lo siento. Pero era urgente. -Y de qué asunto se trata. -De mi hermanito. Tohma san nos pidió traerlo, Shindou kun dijo que se haría cargo de éso, pero no me atreví a dejarlo solo. -Oye, y porqué, si yo me llevo bien con los niños. -No lo dudo. -¡Yuuki! -Oye, baka, ¿Y tus llaves? -Fujisaki no las encontraba, y yo tenía al niño en brazos. -Pero oye, si es tu hermano, ¿Porqué Tohma pidió que me lo trajeran? -Porque dijo que te tocaba. -Fujisaki quería irse. -¡Pero es tu hermano! ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con dos crios en la casa? -No lo sé. Tengo cosas que hacer. -Ah, y encima desaprovecharé el día libre... ¡Oyeme! Te pagaré para que lo cuides... -Mi padre dice que no tengo edad para éso. -¿Y si para toca en una banda? no me hagas reir. -Piense lo que quiera, Eiri san, yo me voy. -Cerró de un portazo. Miró los ojos del niño que tampoco parecía japonés. Y suspiró con fastidio. -¿Cuantos años tienes, pequeño? El niño indicó tres con la mano. Sus inmensos ojos verde se veían mojados. -¿Cómo te llamas? -Shinji. -Bien pequeño Shinji, ¿Quieres tomar helado? El niño lo quedó mirando, y luego bajó la vista sin responder. -No lo he podido hacer hablar más que éso. Creo que está muy triste. -Shuichi lo tomó en brazos, y le acarició el cabello. Yuki no podía sentirse celoso del pequeño. -Imagínate. -Si, todos luchando por no tener que cuidarlo, se debe estar sintiendo una verdadera molestia. -Es cierto. Pero vamos a aprovechar mi día libre. ¿Cómo te gustaría? -Ya sabes, sólo hemos tenido una cita una vez, cuando te llevé a Odaiba. Te he estado pidiendo otra desde esa vez. ¿Te parece si vamos a algún lado? -Si, sería muy bueno. Ya sé que te molesta el hecho que siempre esté ocupado. Me gustaría ir a Disneyland. -Ah, claro. ¿Y tienes dinero? -Yuki lo miró divertido. -Si, así aprovechamos de divertirnos con el niño. -Si. -Se dirigió al niño. -Ya ves, para nosotros no eres una molestia, al contrario, estamos muy contentos que estés aquí con nosotros, así podremos ir los tres a pasear. El niño sonrió al hombre rubio que le hablaba dulcemente, como sus padres lo hacían... -Vaya, Yuki, no sabía que fueras tan bueno con los niños. -¿Y tú, por favor? Eh, dices éso como si nunca fuera así de dulce contigo. -Rara vez lo eres. -Ah, claro, el caballero siempre está demasiado ocupado siquiera para venir a casa, y cuando llega, quiere tener la mesa servida y a mí dulce. -Podríamos jugar a la mamá y al papá. Yo seré el padre. A Yuki se le enfrifó la espalda igual que un gato, y lo rojo del rostro era fluorescente. -¡¡¿Y yo seré la madre?!! Shuichi sólo sonrió dulcemente, e hizo al niño sonrier también. Sabía que lo tenía ganado.  
  
Pasaron un muy buen día, subían al niño a los juegos, y a veces Shuichi con él, Yuki tomaba fotos. No se podían subir a juegos peligrosos si, como la montaña rusa, pero igual jugaron incluso en la playa. Shuichi volvió del último juego, Yuki estaba tomando unos apuntes, así que sólo se sentó a su lado en la banca. El niño se sentó arriba de él. Shuichi se quedó mirando el hermoso atardecer que cruzaba el cielo. Yuki terminó de tomar apuntes, y miró al niño dormido. -Tenemos que ir a casa. -Le limpió un resto de algodón de azúcar. -Si, creo que está muy cansado. Yuki tomó conciencia otra vez de las orejitas de conejo que tenía sobre la cabeza, y se las quitó. Le quitó a Shuichi las de oso. -Dámelo, shu, lo llevaré en brazos al auto, es muy pesado para ti. -Shuichi le pasó al niño, y caminaron hacia el auto. Ya estaba oscureciendo, a decir verdad, muy rapidamente. Shuichi también abrió la puerta, creyó que lo dejarían en el asiento de atrás, pero Yuki le hizo un gesto para que se sentar atrás, y pasarle al niño para que lo sostuviera dormido un rato. Luego se sentó adelante, y condujo a casa sin decir palabra. A ambos los sostenía una sonrisa táctil. El niño se despertó en el camino. Dijo que tenía un poco de hambre. -¿Con los dulces que comieron? Está bien -Yuki al volante contestó. -Iremos al supermercado, y compraremos algo de comida, llegando a casa prepararé algo. Pero tienes que tener paciencia, y no ponerte a llorar. -Si. Dicho y hecho, Yuki entró al estacionamiento del super. Subieron al niño al asiento del carrito, e hicieron la compra. Volaron a casa, Yuki en un ratito, mientras Shuichi jugaba bomberman con el niño, tubo la cena lista. Así que comieron, y el niño ya se caía del sueño. la verdad es que sus niñeros estaban tan cansados y faltos de sueño que estaban en las mismas. Lo bañó Shuichi, con la ayuda de Yuki. No pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos, pero igual, había que hacerlo. Lo acostaron en la cama que Yuki preparó para cuando se enojara con Shuichi. puso algo de música, muy bajo, para no despertar al niño, unos temas de placebo, de nuevo al Withou you, y se acostaron. Yuki abrazó a Shuichi, y se dispuso a besarlo y acariciarlo, cosa a la que Shuichi respondió muy activamente. Caricias en el rostro, y en las piernas. sólo estaban en ropa interior. Yuki se disponía a quitarla, pero Shuichi puso resistencia. -Pero... Y el niño... -No hagas tanto ruido, y no sentirá nada. Además, sólo será un rato, Shuichi, tú y yo necesitamos descansar. -Le susurró al oido, cosa que terminó de seducir a Shuichi. Yuki siguió, besó su oreja, provocando la consecuente respuesta de subir la pelivis del pelirrosa, movimiento que excitaba mucho a Yuki. Shuichi buscó por tacto la zona que Yuki tenía igual de sensible, un pequeña mancha de nacimiento en la cadera. Y así, excitandose ambos, pronto estuvieron listos. Yuki buscó por el cajón el preservativo y le lubricante. La canción que estaban tocando era 'Withou you, I'm nothing'. Una con mucho significado para ellos. Estaba sonando aquellas frases suelas con un simple 'tic toc'. Tomó el preservativo de las manos de Yuki, y se lo puso. Yuki sólo hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado, siempre le molestó usar aquellas cosas. Lubricó a Shuichi, con el calor de la impaciencia y el miedo ya fregándolos. 'tic toc' Miedo... ¿De qué? A pesar de haberse hecho el amor muchas veces, aún había miedo, de que no funcionara, de sentir sólo dolor. 'tic toc' .Cuando ya estubo listo, Shuichi encogió las piernas, y se acomodó. Yuki puso sus codos alrededor de él, y le acarició el rostro. 'tic toc'. Se perdieron entre ambos en aquellas superficies de sueños, ultramarinas y extrañas que resultaban ser sus pupilas 'tic toc'. Se empezaron a besar algo frenéticos, hasta que Shuichi se volvió a relajar 'toc toc'. Entonces Yuki se acomodó, y entró en él, al momento que el lamento de la música llenaba la habitación, silenciando el gruñido de dolor que acompañaba siempre la penetración. Shuichi había echado su cabeza para atrás, y Yuki empezó a besarle el cuello. Cuando hubieron pasado unos segundos, las pirnas de Shuichi temblaban. Yuki tomó el pene, y lo apretó un poco, tenía que durar un poco más. Se olió la mano, disfrutando del olor delos genitales, tan distinto al resto del cuerpo. Lo volvió a besar en el cuello, y empezó a moverse, al ritmo que imitó Shuichi. -Mira, -Yuki lo miró, la frente sudada, el cabello húmedo. -Cierra las piernas, con cuidado. ahora, cuando yo te diga, las separas, y mira. -Aaahhhh... Waahh... Yuukii... Yuukeeeiii... Yuki había cerrado los ojos, y no atinaba sinó a morder su hinchados labios, y a dejarse inundar por aquella ola de placeres. Semovía en busca demás, de más y más cada vez. Terminó , y un poco después, cuando ya se estaba saliendo, Shuichi terminó. Abrieron los ojos, y se quedaron mirándose, jadeando, con una semisonrisa para siempre en sus labios. Yuki le besó el hombro, y se puso en pie. -Voy a bañarme, ¿Vienes? -Si. -y partió tras de él. Pero Yuki se devolvió, y sacó las sábanas. -Están mojadas. Vamos, al regreso ponemos otras.  
  
Cuando ya dormían, el pequeño vino a ver. -Shu... Shuichi, despierta. -¿Qué sucede Shiji? -Es que tube un pesadilla, como no traje mi osito de peluche... -Sube. -Ordenó la voz del rubio, seca. -Ven, pequeño, -Shuchi abrió las tapas. El niño trepó a ellas.  
  
El despertador sonó temprano. Yuki había soñado que se caía por un precipicio, golpeandose en una roca, y encima le caía otra. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró durmiendo de espaldas... En el suelo. Y con el despertador en la espalda, y un chichón en la cabeza. Se levantó sobándose, pero vio a los niños tan tiernos, que les tomó una foto antes de despertarlos. Los levantó con grandes prisas. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y ellos que ir a NG. mientras se levantaban, fue a hacer el desayuno. Se vistió rapidamente, los embromó para que comieran, y los fue a dejar. El niño ahora parecía feliz, mirando por la ventana, en comparación como estaba ayer, mirando al suelo. Llegaron a la compañía, Yuki dijo que tenía que hablar con Tohma. Shuichi se bajó cantando del auto, y el niño cantando con él. Al llegar, todos estaban reunidos en el lobby, se habían retransmitido la noticia de los baby sitter, y estaban todos muy curiosos a ver cómo se lo había tomado Yuki. El niño pidió a Yuki san que lo llevara en andas, a lo que Yuki accedió. Podía reconocer en aquel chico algo de su triste infancia, una reminiscencia. Al llegar, los vieron muy formales, con el niño en la espalda, y tomados de la mano, Shuichi llevaba el bolso del niño. Caminaron tranquilamente hacia los demás. -¡Mamá! -Gritó derrepente el niño, y Yuki se inclinó para ayudarlo a bajar. El niño corrió hacia la mujer, que lucía un traje ejecutivo, y la abrazó, sin percibir una gran respuesta de ella, que estaba pendiente de los chicos que acababan de entrar. No podía dejar de sentirse molesta, no es para menos, claro, Tohma había sido tan irresponsable de dejar a su niño en manos de unos pervertidos. Pero el niño parecía estar muy bien, sólo que ella no lo notaba. -¿Y cómo lo pasaron? Les dio mucho problema? -Tohma san fue el primero en romper el hielo. -No, para nada. Es un niño muy tranquilo, no da problemas ¿Cierto, Yuki? -Si, tu das mas molestias que él. La verdad es que se portó muy tranquilo. -Yuki y Shuichi, mamá, me llevaron a un parque de diversiones. Y comimos muchos dulces, y jugamos en todos los juegos. -¿Si? -Si, y Shuichi me dejó dormir con él. Yuki se enojó un poco porque tuvo que dormir en el suelo, pero Shuichi le quitó el enojo haciendole cosquillas, y yo lo ayudé. Ah, y también está Heero, el gato, no salimos a pasear con él, pero es muy lindo. Yo quiero uno. Sentimientos encontrados llenaron la sala. -¿Dormiste con mi hijo? -Sólo desde la madrugada, llegó llorando porque dijo haber tenido pesadillas. Bueno, éso creo, estaba medio dormido. Es que llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo poco, y ayer nos subimos a cuanto juego había. Ah, y de cena, Yuki cocinó algo muy saludable, con zanahorias y arroz, y carne, y se tomó su leche tivia antes de ir a dormir. Tohma sonrió por lo bajo, y le susurró al oido. -Shindou no tiene suficiente cabeza para desear mal a un niño, ambos sólo sinten ternura por él. Ya ves, yuki de comun es muy frio, pero incluso lo trajo en brazos. No te preocupes. -Ahora ya en voz alta -Pero Yuki, así que dormiste en el suelo? -No exactamente, desperté en el suelo. No podía dormir tranquilo, pensaba que el niño podía caer, y me alejé cada vez más hacia la orilla, al parcer caí enredado en las sábanas, pero no pasé frio, recuerda el ambientador. Además, tenemos una conversación pendiente, y Shuichi tiene que ir a grabar. -Si. -Yuki le dio un beso antes de separarse. Y se dispersaron. Tohma sabía que lo seguían su prima muy molesta, y Yuki. Ella conocía a Yuki desde pequeño, y los recordaba bien. Le molestaba un poco el modo que llevaba su vida, sin valores, etc. En la sala ya los dos se le avalanzaban a hablarle. Yuki por disponer de sutiempo, ella, asuntos, y el niño. Claro, el niño. -Tohma kun, -inició la mujer, ya en el estudio -nunca te consideré un irresponsable... -Si temes que Shuichi o yo hallamos abusado de tu niño, pues llévalo al baño, y cerciórate tú misma, antes de discutir con nada. Ah, y preocúpate más de él, ¿Dónde se ha visto que no sepa jugar a la pelota? Sólo sabe de videojuegos, y casi no sabe hablar. -Eh... Tranquilos Eiri san, Rei san, miren, dejé al niño con Yuki porque sabía que él y Shindou necesitaban descansar, y porque el niño necesitaba que estubieran pendientes de él. Por supuesto que podía llevármelo conmigo, pero el niño necesita algo más que baby siiters. -Lo que necesite o no mi hijo es cosa mía. -Si, estoy de acuerdo, pero dime, ¿Qué te parece un puesto en mi compañía? Así nos relaja a todos, y lo puedes tener cerca. Además, nadie se atrevería a tocarlo, creéme. -Está bien, acepto el puesto que me ofreces. Y si, creo que relajará el ambiente, aunque mi niño no es muy alegre que digamos. -Loserá en el corto plazo. Míralo. -Tohma sonrió cuando vio al pequeño Shinji jugar con Kumagoro. Yuki salió de la oficina.  
  
------------------------------------------- Espero que les haya gustado, este es otro capiítulo. Y otro ya se viene.  
  
"En realidad, todos dicen que les gusta cómo escribo. Pero ¿De qué me sirve, si quien más amo, si quien me inspira con su solo recuerdo no está conmigo? ¿De qué me sirve, si nunca leerá éstas líneas? Sólo vivo manteniendo la esperanza tras cada rechazo. Le enseñé a disfrutar de su cuerpo, y sólo por éso está conmigo, sólo hasta que consiga otro compañero. Y creo que ya casi está. Ya casi se cumple el plazo en que este antipático escritor esté junto al más deseado, al mas bello cantante de los sueños. Me siento igual que en sus terribles canciones. Puede que tenga mucha voz, y mucha empatía en el escenario, pero sus letras son horribles, y tiene cero talento musical." 


End file.
